


雪白色地狱/Snow White Hell

by BrokenMesa



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Happy Ending, M/M, My First Fanfic, Victorian
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenMesa/pseuds/BrokenMesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>家庭教师Merlin和棉纺织厂老板Arthur错综复杂和狗血的恋爱故事。处女作。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 角色和梗均不属于我。

**楔子**

 

Merlin Emrys来到卡梅洛特的时候，春天就快要到了。

虽然冬天的寒意固执地没有散去，但是火车站的人声鼎沸已经让人彻底忘掉它的威力。

“卡梅洛特到站！卡梅洛特到站！全部下车！到北站的乘客全部下车！”列车长雄浑的声音穿过一阵又一阵的蒸汽，穿过一节又一节的车厢。站台上人头攒动，男男女女都行色匆匆。

Merlin提着一只硕大的皮箱，轻轻步下车门口的阶梯。他放下箱子，又赶紧去搀扶自己体弱多病的母亲Hunith——那颤颤巍巍的身体实在是让人不放心。顺便，他还叫了两个早就在一旁等着生意的小伙计搬运剩下的行李。

“先生，行李搬哪儿?” 小伙计摆着讨好的笑容向他问道。

这个头发乌黑、皮肤有点苍白的青年犹豫了一下，从身上穿的那件黑色旧外套的口袋里摸出一张折得皱皱巴巴的纸，展开来拿给伙计看。

“这儿。”他的声音有些疲惫。

“哦！这地方！市政广场西边！不远，半先令。”

 

一路上Merlin都在左顾右盼、四处张望，恨不得让所有细节呈现在自己的蓝眼睛里。作为一个从来没有来过卡梅洛特的伦敦人，他对这个工业城市的一切都充满好奇。

这里的天空呈现淡淡的青灰色，远处可以依稀看见工厂里高耸的烟囱上，清扫烟囱的童工正在忙碌。那些厂主们信誓旦旦地说烟囱越高越能保持空气清新，于是这些可怜的孩子的生命就维系在那越来越长的绳子上，只为了赚取一两个先令。

卡梅洛特街道比伦敦更窄、更挤、更臭。不论是青石铺成的路面还是两侧的房屋外墙，都脏兮兮的，大概是被工厂的黑烟长年累月熏成这样。

前面的搬运伙计在这样的街道里穿梭自如，而Merlin和母亲总是要避让来来往往、风尘仆仆的货物装卸工人，还有络绎不绝、满载货物的马车——地上的垃圾和散发着恶臭的排泄物被他们反复碾过，发出令人作呕的“嘎吱”声。此起彼伏的叫卖声属于卖火柴、卖蔬果的小贩们，和从远处悠然传来的钟声和谐地混和在一起。偶尔能看见有钱人家的年轻男女们、老爷太太们衣着整洁华丽，用精致的手帕遮住鼻子快步穿过街道，他们似乎想摆脱穷人们身上的汗臭味、腐烂味以及其他细微而刺鼻的不明气味。

 

Merlin想：如果是在一年前，他绝对无法想象这样的居住环境。

 

Merlin的父亲Balinor Emrys曾是一位大学教授。当时，一家人惬意悠闲地居住在伦敦市郊的大学城。像所有伦敦的中产阶级一样，他们浇花、遛狗，下午茶以后，他们弹弹钢琴曲，还去大学城的公园散散步。有时能碰到几个学生向Emrys教授打个招呼，亲切友好地聊上两句。

Merlin自小就成熟懂事，成绩优异，在艺术方面也颇有独到见解。老夫妇希望孩子成为一个优秀的学者。因此，当Merlin进入伦敦私立伊尔多学院就读时，尽管学费一下成为了家里的重头开销，老夫妇俩仍然很高兴——这个学院是不少著名学者、绅士的摇篮。

然而，天有不测风云。一年前的一个冬夜，Emrys教授死于风寒。这之后，Emrys一家的生活就一步步走向毁灭，并最终背井离乡，来到卡梅洛特……

 

伙计们所说的果然没错，那座公寓离车站的确不远。在Merlin还沉浸在嘈杂的街景之中没回过神的时候，他和母亲Hunith已经站在了公寓前。

这座公寓坐落在泥泞窄小的怀特巷的尽头。显然，一楼的房间已经被不知名的工厂拿来当小型仓库了，透过有些破败的锈铁窗能看见阴暗之中高高摞起的一排排的木箱。

这时候从仓库里走出一个高大壮实的年轻人，他穿着破旧的深蓝色衬衫和灰色宽大的长裤，头顶带着灰色小帽，身边还跟着一条苏格兰牧羊犬正快乐地摇着尾巴。看到Merlin他们，年轻人便微笑着走上前来。

“下午好，我是这个仓库的看门人Percival Houston。”他摘了帽子，热情地说道，“你们就是搬到这里住的Emrys先生和老夫人了吧”

“是的，我正是Emrys。请问你有什么事吗？”Merlin礼貌地问。

只见这个年轻人立刻从衬衫口袋里摸出一把发黑的铜钥匙，说道：“Gaius今天要去给他的上司送报表，不能过来给你们打招呼。他让我把公寓的钥匙交给您。”说完就把钥匙递给Merlin。

Gaius是Hunith多年的老朋友，也是这次帮助Emrys母子找到新住处的恩人。

“非常感谢你的帮忙，Houston先生。”Merlin微笑着接过钥匙，“谢谢你”。

年轻人一听，盯着Merlin的蓝眼睛愣了一下，有些惊讶又有些不好意思地说：“Emrys先生，这点小事用不着道谢。您对我太客气了。老实说，您是第一个叫我‘Houston先生’的人！我只是个看门人，您还是像大家一样叫我Percival吧。”

“哦，我很抱歉。我刚来卡梅洛特，还不太了解这里的风俗习惯。”Merlin以为自己不小心冒犯了对方，脸有些红。

看到这个情景，Percival笑了起来：

“哈哈哈，不用向我道歉，朋友们都这么叫我。您不介意吧？”他的语气有些不确定。

“我当然不介意。”Merlin微微眯起的双眼里满含友善的笑意。事实上，他由衷地高兴自己这么快就能在卡梅洛特找到一个朋友。

“您真是个好心人，和我印象中心高气傲的伦敦人差太远了。” Percival眨眨眼睛，愉快地说。

Merlin的脸更红了，他很久没被人这么恭维过。于是他有些不好意思地低下头，准备转移话题：

“你的狗？他叫什么？”Merlin看着那条一直摇着尾巴的苏格兰牧羊犬。

“Kilgharrah，我的老朋友，和我一起看守仓库。” Percival说着就蹲下去摸了摸Kilgharrah的脑袋。“和Emrys先生打个招呼，Kilgharrah！”他笑道。

这只聪明的狗闻言居然真的绕着Merlin的脚边走了一圈，还用脑袋轻轻蹭了蹭Merlin的右小腿。

“Kilgharrah喜欢您。这可真是太好了。平时Kilgharrah见着生人就叫唤个不停，我之前还担心他会打扰到您呢！”

 

结束和Percival的交谈之后，Merlin让母亲在楼下稍等片刻，自己从一侧的楼梯快步上楼。

让Merlin欣慰的是，帮他们一家找这房子的Gaius确实像母亲所说的那样是个厚道的老先生，这个公寓外面看上去很破旧，但里面却很结实，木质楼梯踩上去的声音并不像痛苦的呻吟，而且扶手上也没什么灰尘。

Merlin从外套里掏出那把发黑的铜钥匙，打开新居所的门。意料之外的是，Merlin并没有看到想象中的灰尘、蛛网和浓烈的霉味，相反，一切家具都干净整洁，就连窗玻璃和窗帘也不例外，仿佛这里的居住者并没有离开过。他拉开窗帘，温柔的阳光立马让房间焕然一新。

Merlin不禁会心一笑，在心里感谢上帝并没有彻底抛弃自己和母亲——至少他们还有这位名叫Gaius的老朋友帮他们找到这么棒的房子，甚至还找人细心地打扫了房间。

 

安顿好一切的时候，已经到了晚餐时间。Merlin亲自下厨用自己在街上买的一点食物做了一顿简单的晚餐。这并不是一个地道的伦敦男青年应该做的事，但是生活的现实总是能残酷地改变一切。

家里最后一个女仆早在去年春天因就因无法拿到足够的薪水而离开，不久，Hunith就病倒了，从此Merlin就包办了家里的一切家务，这也让他在烹饪方面从一窍不通变得略有建树。特别是Merlin烤的饼干，常常让他的母亲Hunith眼含热泪、啧啧称赞。

 

被病痛折磨多日的Hunith尽管刚刚遭受长途跋涉的疲惫，她却仍然没有忘记在晚餐最后再三叮嘱Merlin第二天一早一定要去亲自感谢Gaius。这位Hunith的老朋友现在是他们一家人的大恩人，Merlin自然欣然答应。

 

最后，Merlin还下楼给Percival送去了一瓶威士忌、几片面包和一小袋自己做的饼干，以感谢这个热情友好的新朋友帮自己整理笨重的行李。昏暗的煤油灯下，两人微笑着轻轻碰杯，庆贺一段真挚友谊的开始。

 

“话说回来，Percival，你明天可以带我去阿尔贝恩吗？我想见见Gaius，当面感谢一下他。他在信上说他在阿尔贝恩制棉厂工作。”

“当然，我很乐意帮你这个忙，但这阵子小偷实在猖狂，我得寸步不离守仓库。上个星期放这里的锅炉零件一夜之间都没了，老板气得揍晕了那看门人，这才换上了我，我实在不敢走开。不过我会叫Kilgharrah带你去。”

“Percival，你是不是喝高了在跟我开玩笑？”Merlin挑了挑眉毛。

“我没有，Emrys先生，真的没有开玩笑。”Percival又给自己灌了一杯。


	2. Chapter 2

**第一章**

 

这的确不是个玩笑。

 

第二天一早，Merlin就发现自己（准确来说还有一条苏格兰牧羊犬）俨然成为众路人视线的焦点。毕竟一个穿着黑外套、打着领结、头戴礼帽、怀揣纸礼盒的高挑青年跟着一条狗一路小跑的景象虽谈不上赏心悦目但也足够吸引人，Merlin总能听见一阵阵的窃笑声传来。不知是自己跑得累还是深感尴尬，Merlin的脸一直烧红到耳朵根。

 

哦，卡梅洛特的第一个早晨真是糟透了！

Merlin在心里无奈地抱怨着。

 

Kilgharrah第七次消失在视野时，Merlin转过一个街角，终于看见了半敞着的深红色大木门，上方是赫然的黑铁打成的字——“阿尔贝恩”。

 

Merlin扶了一下因一路小跑而有点不整的领结和帽子，迈着不太确定的步伐走了进去。他有点诧异，这个过程竟然如此顺利，甚至没有看门人来过问。不过很快他就知道了答案，比起向自己打个招呼，这里的人们还有更重要的事情要做。

工厂的门口的空地上堆满了大包小包的原棉。面无表情的工人们手脚麻利地穿梭其间，他们或牵着马、或搬着箱子、或高声吆喝着。雪白的棉花散落一地，几乎把青黑色的石砖地遮了个严严实实，仿佛所有人都在云间漫步。这一切让Merlin有些失神，他从未见过这样的景致。

 

“先生，请让一下！”

Merlin的身后传来一个少女有些不耐烦的声音。他回过神来，只见两个14岁左右的红发女孩抬着一个木箱，四只棕色的大眼睛瞪着自己——看来她们是一对姐妹。

“哦，我很抱歉！”Merlin赶紧侧身到一边，歉意地笑了笑，做出“请”的手势。

两姐妹对视了一眼，准备离去。

“恕我冒昧，美丽的小姐们，你们知不知道Gaius在哪里？”

“Gaius出去了，你就在这里等等吧！”姐妹俩头也不回地应声道。

“谢谢你们。”Merlin摘了摘自己的帽子，咧开嘴笑着，冲远去的红发姐妹致意。

 

然而，在Merlin第十二次掏出怀表来看时间的时候，仍然没有一个符合他母亲描述的白发而发福的老人出现在工厂门口。而他已经在工厂门口来回踱了几十圈。

于是，Merlin终于耐不住耐心与好奇心。

他拐进一条小巷，推开了尽头的那扇门。这一切动作都毫不犹豫。

仿佛一切都是命运驱使，想躲都躲不掉。

 

呛人的细碎棉絮裹挟着一阵微风扑面而来，让Merlin情不自禁地眯起了眼。他好奇地四处张望着，在昏暗的厂房里慢步摸索着前进。

这是生在伦敦长在伦敦的Merlin从未领略过的场面。他一边小心翼翼地前行，一边打量着这个新世界。

 

这里是个怪异的地狱——雪白色的地狱。

 

白色的碎棉絮在整个昏暗厂房里飞舞着，就像鹅毛大雪一般铺天盖地。很快，它们粘满了Merlin的帽子、领结、外套、裤腿，甚至连那躲在帽檐下的乌黑卷发也难逃被这些轻盈的“白色大军”侵扰，每当它们轻轻拂过脸颊和脖颈，总是骚得Merlin心痒痒。一排排的纺纱机轰鸣着，怪物似的发出刺耳的吼叫。那些转动着的齿轮咔咔作响。每台机器前面都站着一个穿着白色工服的工人，或男或女，或老或少，都低着头紧盯眼前的“金属怪物”，生怕出了什么差错。

 

然而总会有异类。

 

“Morris！！！”雄狮般的怒吼从上方传来。“你居然敢在厂房里抽烟斗？！”

和其他工人一样，Merlin顺着声音回过头，却只看见了那个人转身的模糊背影。

 “哐哐哐”，下楼梯的脚步声响彻厂房。很显然，这位监工或者厂主已经怒发冲冠。Merlin不禁为这位Morris捏一把汗。

“别以为我没看见！Morris！快把你的东西交出来！！！”

透过高大的金属机器的缝隙，Merlin隐约望见一个金发男人在追逐一个棕发伙计。他循声快步走了过去。

 

那个身手敏捷而矫健的男人轻而易举地追上了倒霉的伙计，尽管他穿着看上去价值不菲的外套，他却丝毫没有顾及这些，抡起右拳直朝他的面门招呼过去。

这个男人下手不轻，Morris立刻就被揍倒在地上。他紧紧捂着自己流血的鼻子和嘴巴，蜷缩着身体，在冰凉的地面上疼得发抖。

但那位金发男人并不打算就此放过Morris。他粗暴地从Morris的肮脏外套口袋里摸出一个烟斗，随即提起他的衣领，把那个烟斗凑到Morris的鼻梁前。

“看看这是什么？恩？”

“哦，Pendragon先生，非常抱歉。我再也不敢了！再也不敢了！”

“别再找理由了！！！上次你给我保证什么了？！马上给我从阿尔贝恩滚出去！不要再让我看到你的脸！”

“求你了，先生！不要解雇我！我还有个生病的祖母！求你了！”

“那跟我有什么关系！回去向你的祖母道歉！滚！再不滚我就叫警察！”

 

哦，蛮横的资本家——Merlin挑了挑眉毛，在心里嘀咕着。

 

愤怒的雇主显然不打算给Morris任何机会。他扯着Morris的衣领狠狠地推了他一把，让Morris径直摔在地上，还用看起来并不便宜的皮靴猛踢Morris的背，试图踹走他。

可怜的Morris只能艰难地从脏兮兮的地面爬起来，低着头，颤颤巍巍地认命离去。

 

这位Pendragon先生很快便找回了一脸镇定，他整理了一下外套，再也看不到刚才冲冠怒火的痕迹，仿佛他一直都是——绅士的。

资本家们都是这样擅长变脸的吗？Merlin不禁想。

刚才一直看热闹的工人们也把雇主的这个动作当成了信号，纷纷知趣地主动回到了自己的岗位，继续那些单调重复的动作。

 

看到厂房的一切都恢复到平时的井井有条，这位金发的雇主才背着手挪开步子。他转了个身，这才发现一直站在他背后不远的Merlin。这个突然出现的年轻人让他的脚步停了下来，他疑惑地把Merlin上下打量了一番，似乎在确认自己是否见过此人。

四目相对，Merlin终于看清了这位蛮横”、“擅长变脸”的资本家的模样。

 

他体格健壮结实，一头金发即使在光线昏暗的厂房里也很耀眼，搭在前额的头发随意却不凌乱，最让人印象深刻的是那一双像海水一般湛蓝而深邃的眼睛。

一向待人谦卑有礼的Merlin一时竟然找不到开场白。

见鬼！这个资本家不仅蛮横、擅长变脸，而且还非常英俊迷人！

Merlin只好尴尬地冲着对方眨了眨眼睛，机械地把帽子摘了下来。

 

而对方也十分尴尬，因为他确认了自己刚刚的失态被一位素未谋面的青年——而且看上去还是一位令人颇有好感的、彬彬有礼的黑发绅士——全部看在眼里。更让人窘迫的是，这位清瘦的先生似乎被自己吓得说不出话来了！

该死！这是糟糕得不能再糟糕的初次见面！哦，老天，让这位先生收回那像兔子一样可怜巴巴的眼神吧！我到底做错了什么？——金发厂主在心里喊着。

 

过了好一会，Merlin先开口了。

“您好！Merlin Emrys。”Merlin微笑道，“想必阁下就是Pendragon先生了。”他伸出了自己的右手。

“是的。我是Arthur Pendragon。很高兴见到你，Emrys先生。”Arthur也很快回神，摆出了标准商人式的笑容，并与Merlin简单握了手。

 

呼……Merlin在心底舒了一口气——这个照面似乎打得很成功。

Arthur也在心底舒了一口气——看来这位颇有教养的绅士没有计较我的失态。

 

“Emrys先生，听你的口音，你是南方人。请问你来找我有什么事吗？”Arthur问道。

同时，他也注意到Merlin提着的蓝色纸礼盒。在社交圈摸爬滚打这么些年，Arthur一眼就识别出那是个朴素而一丝不苟的手工礼盒，纸的裁剪工整严谨，接口处贴合紧密，纸自带的花纹露出得恰到好处。每个小细节彰显着制作者的用心和诚挚，让Arthur不禁猜想这里面的礼物究竟是怎样的奇珍异宝。

“我确实刚从伦敦来。我很抱歉。事实上我不是来找您的。”Merlin脸上浮现诚恳的歉意。“我来找Gaius，他在贵厂工作。”

“Gaius？哦，是的，他的确在这里工作。”听到Merlin的回答，Arthur莫名有一丝失望。“他是个忠厚勤勉的老员工，我很尊敬他，他也算得上是我的老朋友了。”

“Gaius确实是个好人。”

这句话Merlin说得发自肺腑，这个老人不仅帮自己找到了房子，还彻底化解了这场与英俊资本家的对话最初的尴尬。

“但是Gaius今天去火车站监管货物装卸了。”Arthur一边说一边从外套内侧掏出一个银怀表看了看，“不出意外的话，他在两个小时之后就能回来。Emrys先生，如果你是有什么非常重要的急事的话，我可以叫辆马车送你去火车站找他。”

“非常感谢您的好意，您真是个热心人。不过我也没什么十分重要的事情，我就在工厂门口等他回来再说吧。”

“既然你是Gaius的朋友，不妨来我的会客室等他。”

Arthur的眼睛一瞬间亮了起来。

而他颇为热情的招待也让Merlin着实受宠若惊，这稍稍改变了之前Merlin心中对这位资本家的印象。

“这……这不会打搅到您的工作吗？今天您的工厂里所有人看上去都很忙碌。”

“除了我。合格的领导不能让自己太忙。”Arthur轻轻耸了耸肩，看着Merlin坏笑了一下。

然而，Arthur自己很清楚，这是个再蹩脚不过的借口。他今天确实很忙。

巡视完厂房，他本来还要检查好几大本账目、查看火车站附近的新仓库、准备明天和原棉进货商的价格谈判，并且晚上还要为卡梅洛特棉制品展销会开幕式打好演讲草稿。

作为卡梅洛特最大制棉厂的厂主和地方行政官，Arthur一直是个远近闻名的大忙人。但Merlin这个新来的伦敦人显然不可能知道这种事情。

Arthur自己也说不清究竟为什么会放下这些重要的事务，来招待这位初次见面、而且看上去也不是生意人的Merlin Emrys。

 

这一场心血来潮是从哪个瞬间开始的呢？是看到Merlin那双困窘的灰蓝色大眼睛时？是注意到Merlin的皮肤在有点凌乱的乌黑卷发的衬托下像牛奶一样白皙时？是在发现Merlin的脸颊因为尴尬而白里透红时？还是听到Merlin让人安心的清爽嗓音的时候？

Arthur已经不想追究答案。

大概这就是所谓的一见如故吧。

眼下，Arthur只知道：他想和如此吸引自己的Merlin 多呆一会。

 

Arthur的会客室明亮而整洁——尽管一墙之隔的Arthur的办公室就是个被白花花的账本和订单淹没的凌乱地狱。在红茶和点心的陪伴下，两人都沉醉于谈话中。虽然大都是礼节性的问候寒暄以及一些自己的简单见闻，却让人非常愉快，Merlin甚至一度忘记了自己令人焦虑的经济困境。

 

直到Arthur轻声问：

“Emrys，如果你不介意的话，能告诉我是什么把你这样优雅有礼的绅士从繁华舒适的伦敦吸引到这喧闹忙碌的卡梅洛特的吗？”

话一出口，Arthur就后悔了。

这问题显然令Merlin难堪，因为Merlin原先的真诚笑容一下子收敛了不少。

“哦，抱歉，我不该问这么多的。真的很抱歉。”Arthur慌张地补救道。

“不，没关系的，我不介意。这种疑问挺正常。”Merlin轻轻摇了摇头，稍显苦涩地笑了笑，“坦白说，我只是个家道中落被迫搬到这里来的人罢了。换句话说，我现在是一个失业者，打算在这里重新找一份工作，照顾来这里养病的母亲。”说完，Merlin低头抿了一小口红茶。

 

这个答案让Arthur一时语塞。他原本以为Merlin就像自己印象中悠然自得的伦敦人一样，为了感受不一样的民俗风情来到这里，短短住几个星期就离开。

一时间，沉默笼罩了整个会客室。

 

“Emrys，你是Gaius的朋友。如果你需要什么帮助，可以告诉我，我可以帮你。”不知过了多久，Arthur艰难地打破了难捱的沉默。

然而，Merlin并不喜欢自己被一个初次见面的资本家所同情——哪怕他很英俊。事实上，他最初甚至不想来卡梅洛特，因为这样好像是在接受Gaius的怜悯。

“你的好意我心领了。但是，我实在没什么值得可怜的，这都是上帝的安排。再说，现在的我可欠不起你的人情。”

无疑，Merlin的语气里已经带了刺。

Arthur心头不免有点恼火。一来是自己愚蠢的踩雷竟然让交谈陷入窘境，二来也是因为很久没有人敢用这种语气和自己说话。

 

“咚咚咚。”这时的敲门声简直就像灭火器。

“请进。”Arthur松了口气。

一个白发苍苍的老人推门进来，他体态发福，步伐却一点也不显老。

“Arthur，我听Kay说有人找我……哦！Merlin！哈哈，可总算见到你了！”

Gaius脸上的疲惫立刻散去，他快步过来和Merlin来了个拥抱。

“哈哈，上次看到你的时候，你还在牙牙学语呢！一晃都十几年了。欢迎来到卡梅洛特！”Gaius乐呵呵地说。


	3. Chapter 3

第二章

Gaius侧身瞥了一眼茶几上两杯还冒着热气的红茶，又看了看Merlin和Arthur。他抬了抬眉毛，愉悦地说：   
“本来我还想当个中间人给两位做个介绍，似乎……已经不用了？”  
“是的，我们不仅打了招呼，而且还聊得很开心。”  
听到Arthur的回答，Merlin微笑着转过头看向一旁的Arthur，却正好与Arthur意味深长的蓝眼睛对接。这让Merlin一时间无所适从，只好微红着脸，挪开了自己的目光。  
此时，Merlin并不知道，Gaius进来让二人谈话中止之后，Arthur的双眼就一直聚焦在自己身上，未曾离开。  
但事实上，Arthur自己也不知道这股神经质般的执着到底来自何方。在刚才的谈话中，他就一直在苦苦思索，却没能想出个所以然。就这样，Arthur干脆放任自己的冲动，任自己的目光在这个仿佛有魔力的青年身上肆意游走，不放过一丝一毫的细节。

“Merlin，我很抱歉昨天没能为你们母子接风洗尘。我实在是走不开。怎么样？一切都顺利吗？”Gaius关心道。  
“当然，不用担心我们。Percival已经把钥匙给了我。您瞧，今天我专程来感谢您！”话音未落，Merlin就从一旁的茶几上捧来那个蓝色手工纸礼盒递给Gaius，“这是一点小礼物。”  
Gaius郑重地用双手接了过来。礼盒上还附着一张精美华丽的卡片，上面有字迹纤细而清丽的几行字：  
“致无私的Gaius。M.E”

Gaius小心翼翼地打开纸盒，顿时，一阵浓郁的香甜气息如泉水一般从纸盒里涌了出来，迅速灌满了整个会客室。连一直沉醉于观察Merlin而心不在焉的Arthur都回过神来。  
“Merlin，这是……”  
“这是我自己做的饼干，当做一点微薄的谢礼。”  
“真的？”这个事实让Gaius睁大了眼睛，连音调都上扬了好几度。  
Merlin腼腆一笑。  
Arthur注意到Merlin那对惹人注目的大耳朵也红了。

这可真像个女孩啊——Arthur心想。

“Merlin，这份谢礼我不能独享。Arthur也有份。”Gaius眯着眼带着和蔼的笑容，转过身对一脸疑惑的Arthur说：“Arthur，前天我跟你说过我的朋友要搬到卡梅洛特。当时我想向你请个假去打扫一下朋友的新住所，结果你立马就派了几个自己的家仆代我去扫除。”  
Arthur回想起了那个忙得不可开交的早晨，淹没在账单里的他好像确实在手忙脚乱之中叫Kay跑腿叫几个人去帮忙，只不过他已经完全不记得具体是什么事情了。  
“啊哈，原来……原来那个时候是这回事！”  
Arthur说完就觉得这哈哈打得着实有失水准，简直蠢透了。  
他偷偷瞄了一眼Merlin。Merlin正微张着水润粉嫩的嘴唇，瞪着Arthur的一双灰蓝色大眼睛里写满了惊讶，他捕捉到Arthur也在瞄自己，窘迫地赶紧把眼神移开了。  
一时间，Arthur觉得自己内心的某个角落被激起了一圈又一圈的涟漪。那块冰冷的角落多年来静如止水，连Sophia都未曾触碰到分毫——那个女孩被Arthur一度当成是自己的初恋。

等等……初恋？为什么会想到初恋？尽管Merlin某些时候给人感觉的确像个女孩，但怎么会拿他和Sophia那个势力的婊子相提并论？这难道是……

就在Arthur心乱如麻的时候，一只白嫩纤细、骨节分明的手出现在他的眼前。拿着用薄纸包好的五块饼干。Arthur抬头便对上了Merlin清澈的大眼睛。  
“Well……Pendragon先生，非常感谢你的帮忙。呃……我很抱歉，我事先没有做好两人份的，只能分一些出来了。希望你不会介意。”Merlin的声音认真而轻柔，还带着一点忐忑。  
“没关系，我不介意！坦白说，我很荣幸能品尝你的手艺。”Arthur赶紧接过饼干回答道，还咧开嘴回以一个灿烂的笑容。

“哦，我的天啊！年轻人们，你们怎么还在愣着？这美味的饼干都要哭泣了！”完全在状况外的Gaius此刻正在毫不顾及形象地狼吞虎咽。他使劲咽下一口，冲着Merlin比了个大拇指，“Merlin，不得不说这饼干真棒!”  
Arthur也拿起一块仔细看了看。饼干外观上没有任何特别之处，甚至还留着手工制作的粗糙感， Arthur想也许Gaius在恭维Merlin。然而，很快Arthur就知道自己错了。

这完全不像出自一个英国男人之手，而像出自法国乡村的美丽妇人。她满心欢喜地烤好饼干，整整齐齐地摆放在盘子里，然后独自站在家门口，张望着思念的爱人和儿女。饼干香脆甜美却一点都不腻，入口即化，温润柔软，就好似那个美丽的法国妇人在耳边温柔地说着侬侬情话，又好似秋日田园上融合着麦香的清风拂过脸颊。

“这……这真是难以置信！”  
这回轮到Arthur满脸惊讶得看着得意微笑着的Merlin了。

正午，告别对自己的饼干毫不吝惜赞美之词的Arthur和Gaius之后，Merlin微红着脸走出会客室。他试图寻找Kilgharrah，却发现这条机灵的苏格兰牧羊犬早已不知所踪。

Merlin掏出怀表，担忧的蹙眉便取代了微笑。他顺着来时记下的路，快步往家赶，希望自己长时间的离家没有让母亲过于担心。  
母亲自从那次大病之后就一直行动不便，而且比以前更加担心自己的安危，仿佛在害怕自己随时都会像父亲那样突然消失。

不幸的是，当Merlin进门时看见自己的母亲躺在沙发上盖着毛毯，而Percival守在一边还念念有词的时候，Merlin就知道自己的担心应验了。  
他倒抽一口冷气，连帽子和外套都忘了脱下就立刻冲了过去。

“哦！Emrys先生！你总算回来了！”Percival用手臂擦了擦额头，如释重负地说道。  
“Percival，你怎么在这儿？我妈妈她怎么了？”Merlin的声音颤抖着。  
“老夫人她下楼的时候踩空摔额头和手臂。我在下面听到动静上来看的时候老夫人她已经晕过去了。她一直在叫您的名字。Emrys先生，现在没什么大碍了。医生刚刚走，他说没什么大问题，就是受到了惊吓，要休息一阵。”Percival瞪着Merlin，连珠炮似的立刻交代整个经过。  
“上帝啊！”Merlin的眼睛立刻就湿润了。他俯下身，紧紧握起母亲的手，放在唇边轻柔地亲吻，小心地抚摸着她额头上骇人的伤痕。  
看着面容憔悴的母亲连昏迷时都皱着眉头，还时不时呼唤着自己，Merlin心如刀绞。他一边拼命忍着自己近乎要夺眶而出的泪水，一边用手帮母亲捋了捋额前的棕发，用沙哑低沉的声音故作平静地说着：  
“我在这里，别担心，妈妈。我在这里。”  
过了好一会，Hunith终于不再冒冷汗，眉头也舒缓过来。她沉沉睡去，胸口缓慢地起伏着。

“呃……Emrys先生，没什么事儿我就看仓库去啦？”Percival不确定地看着Merlin说道。  
“哦，Percival！”Merlin这才从惊魂未定中回过神。他站起身来，用手背擦擦眼角，扯出一个勉强的笑容说道：“我不知道要怎么感谢你为我做的这些事。你真是个热心肠。”  
“不，这没啥。信仰上帝的人都会出手相助。更何况我们是朋友！有什么需要尽管开口吧，有酒喝就成！”Percival露出了一个憨厚的笑容，转身离开了。

接下来的一周，除了去早晨的集市上买点必要的食物，Merlin几乎寸步不离地守在他的母亲身边，悉心照料。而Hunith自从清醒过来就在劝儿子赶紧去找份工作，不要终日守着自己。Merlin对母亲的劝告始终没往心里去，直到一周后，他发现靠变卖伦敦房产和父亲生前的收藏品换来的钱已经撑不过三个星期。  
尽管心里对母亲有千万个不放心，Merlin还是决定出门找份工作，并且在一番思前想后的纠结之后，他最终决定麻烦Percival在自己出门的时候帮忙照料一下Hunith。

与此同时，关于Emrys一家的风言风语已经在卡梅洛特的社交圈迅速传开。毕竟一个青年男子带着生病的母亲流落他乡这种事情在卡梅洛特确实罕见。各种各样的猜测陆续出现。有人说Emrys家的老夫人精神不正常，有人说Merlin是个败家子把老父亲Balinor气死了才被迫离开伦敦，更有离奇的说法说Balinor得罪了伦敦的贵族惨遭陷害才让家人落魄到如此境地……

很快，这些传闻或多或少传进Arthur的耳朵。  
本来Arthur对这种八卦性质的消息不会有半点兴趣，然而，这次处在舆论风口浪尖的是那个初次见面就触动自己心弦的Merlin Emrys，这很难不激起Arthur的好奇心。虽然已经和Merlin有过一次客套的对谈，但并没有深入了解他。一想到这个事实，Arthur就觉得心里空落落的。

“Arthur！上次送给你那个特别好吃的饼干的那个人……他是不是叫……呃……E……Elerys？”一个悦耳动听的女声打破大厅的寂静。  
“Emrys，Morgana。他叫Merlin Emrys。”正利用午餐过后的空闲时间伏在餐桌上核对财务报表的Arthur头也没抬地更正了自己姐姐的错误。  
“这小子最近可真是出名啊！到处都是关于他的传闻。连我都要嫉妒他了！”  
此时，穿着华美繁复的连衣裙的Morgana Pendragon扇着精致的扇子，指示女仆Gwen把一束蓝色的矢车菊放在窗台上，还小声嘟囔着“Cenred这家伙虽然性格令人恶心不过对花的品味倒还不错”。  
“Morgana，你该不会是对Emrys有兴趣吧？”Arthur从一堆文件堆里抬起头来，语气故作随意。  
如果他的姐姐因为那块美味饼干而去找Merlin，Arthur宁可自己当初自私一点把饼干全部独享。他完全不敢想象Merlin被这个社交名媛玩弄之后的悲惨结局——Morgana可是把大半个卡梅洛特的男人迷得神魂颠倒的“少男杀手”。  
“好吧，我得承认一个会做饼干的绅士确实令人印象深刻。”Morgana此言一出就让Arthur的心跳漏了半拍。  
“但他肯定不适合当我的情人。”她挑挑眉，用纤细葱指绕着自己长长的黑色卷发的末梢，口气听上去十分肯定。  
“为什么？你甚至没见过他。”  
“直觉，Arthur。女人的直觉。”Morgana眨了眨漂亮的绿色大眼睛，勾起鲜红的嘴唇，对着弟弟抛了个媚眼。  
Arthur心里冲他的姐姐翻了个白眼，同时也为虚惊一场而默默庆幸。

“哦，话说回来，早上那个在市政礼堂工作的Oliver老先生跟我提到过Emrys在礼堂那边找了份工作。呃……好像……好像是当教师，给那些放工的童工上课。老天！我真不知道这个Emrys到底是怎么想的！在这个所有人都只顾工作赚钱的卡梅洛特，有谁会愿意听一个穷教师的课？”  
Arthur沉默了。  
Morgana说的确实是事实。卡梅洛特上上下下所有人都热衷于投身实业。连Arthur自己也是年纪轻轻就远离书本开始打理阿尔贝恩。

Arthur放下了手中的钢笔，若有所思地望着窗外。

市政广场北侧的小礼堂里，站在讲台上的Merlin又清了清嗓子。  
“请保持安静！想表达观点请举手！Brownly!还有Alex！”他无奈地放下手中的粉笔和书，冲着小礼堂后面两个正在扔纸团还在说脏话的小男孩大声喊道。  
这是他第七次提醒这两个吵闹的学生。  
Brownly和Alex先是因为座位的归属问题吵了一架，又互殴了一通，现在隔着好几个座位仍然张牙舞爪地撕着书给僵持着的 “纸团大战”补充弹药，惹得周围的孩子笑声连连。  
Merlin今天是第一天上课。然而这堂40分钟的课就从来没有真正安静下来过。即使这个破旧的小礼堂里只坐着十来个学生，也无时无刻不像一个喧闹的集市，而唯一一个没有起哄的孩子Jackson早在上课前就趴在桌子上呼呼大睡了。  
看似轻松的礼节性微笑一直挂在Merlin的脸上——尽管他的第一堂课几乎没有人在听，尽管有十来个登记报名的学生第一堂课就翘了课，尽管父母们送孩子来上课的目的与其说是让他们学习不如说是找个好地方任他们撒野……  
大概是因为自己缺乏教育经验吧。  
Merlin这样一边自省着，一边摇摇头重新拿起白粉笔，转过身继续在黑板上板书那首还没写完的莎士比亚十四行诗。

两天前，Merlin把整个卡梅洛特翻了个底朝天才找到这份固定的工作——每周一、周三、周五在市政广场北侧的这个陈旧的小礼堂给刚刚摆脱锅炉和纺纱机的孩子们上一些简单的文化课。  
要知道，在伦敦，他算得上是个出自著名学府的学者，然而在卡梅洛特，他在私立伊尔多学院学的语言学课程一文不值。Merlin费尽一番周折终于接受了这个现实。  
眼下，他只能选择在这个不起眼的岗位上兢兢业业。而且每次工作的时候都要拜托Percival照看自己的母亲。

遗憾的是，这份工作并不能彻底解决Emrys一家的生计，Merlin不得已又兼职了很多的零工。比如，昨天他就为三个不识字的女工代笔，给她们远赴前线的丈夫们分别写了家书。而今天晚上，他不仅要帮瞎眼汉Beck写信，还要为即将新婚的卡特尔机械厂的老板誊抄七十份婚礼请帖。

钟楼质朴而悠远的钟声响彻卡梅洛特的黄昏。  
像接到迁徙信号的候鸟一般，孩子们一哄而散。不到一分钟，空荡荡的礼堂里只剩下了Merlin和那个还在熟睡的小Jackson。  
Merlin快步走了过去，温柔地摇了摇Jackson的肩膀。  
“Jackson先生，已经下课了，快回家吧。”他笑了笑。  
这个有着一头红卷发的小男孩迷迷糊糊地睁开了棕色小眼睛，抬起头看了一眼Merlin，脸上还滑稽地挂着鼻涕和口水。

望着最后一个学生离开的背影，Merlin轻轻叹了口气。

就在Merlin在讲台上独自收拾自己的书籍和讲义准备回家照看母亲时，意料之外的敲门声突然响起。Merlin以为是哪个学生忘了东西回来拿，然而他抬头却只见一个熟悉的身影站在礼堂门口，那人敲门的手臂都还半举在空中。

“下午好，Emrys先生。你在兼职做私人教师吗？我在门口贴的广告上看见的。”

充盈整个礼堂的夕阳光仿佛把地板、墙壁、课桌椅都镀上了一层黄金，让Arthur Pendragon原本就十分耀眼的金发更加闪亮夺目，也给他棱角分明的脸部轮廓铺上一层柔和迷人的光彩。那双湛蓝湛蓝的眼睛盯着讲台上那个一脸不解的清瘦男人。

“我打算来报名。据说只有一个名额。”  
看到Merlin愣着迟迟没发话，本来一脸兴奋甚至还有点激动的Arthur以为自己错过了机会，脸上的傻笑消失了。  
“我……来晚了？”  
他失望的蹙眉毫不掩饰地表达着他内心的失落。


	4. Chapter 4

**第三章**

 

Arthur过于明显的表情变化让愣着的Merlin回过神来。

“不……没有，当然没有……还没有人来报名。”Merlin心想自己说这句话时的样子一定非常傻，他只好尴尬地眨了眨眼睛。

“哦……那很好。嗯……很好。”Arthur意识到了自己刚才轻微的失态，也把自己窘迫的眼神从Merlin的脸移到地板上。

接下来沉默的几秒钟虽然很短暂，但对于礼堂里的两人来说却像过了好几个世纪。

“Well……那……就算上我？”Arthur终于抬起视线发问道。他热切地看向Merlin。

“嗯。”Merlin朝Arthur微微一笑，点了点头，轻声应答。

那一瞬间，黄昏时分的金色余晖摩挲着Merlin白皙的脸，长长的黑睫毛在他的脸颊上投出一片浅浅的阴影，灰蓝色大眸子里的波光隐隐若现，那粉嫩的双唇也在夕阳的装点下愈发红润饱满。

 

要是能独享这美景就好了！Arthur这样想着。

他十分清楚这番想法在眼下这个时代意味着什么——王尔德③现在依旧是好管闲事的人们偶尔提起的谈资。

然而，不论是初见那个黑发青年时的砰然心动，还是这些天来对Merlin的朝思暮想，都让Arthur不得不承认自己内心的感觉——

他想和Merlin在一起。

 

因此，当从消息异常灵通的Morgana那儿听说Merlin还在兼职做家庭教师时，他就立刻放下还没审查完的财务报表，披上外套就心急火燎地乘着马车赶到市政小礼堂，甚至连Morgana的那句“你忘了戴上帽子”都没听清。就在进礼堂门之前，他还郑重其事地整理了一下仪容。Arthur已经好些年没有这么紧张过了，明明已经久经商场，但持续加速的心跳还是让他觉得自己仿佛是一个第一次找工作的傻小子。

Arthur隐隐意识到这种感觉恐怕只有那个黑发白肤的青年才能带给自己，不管是在过去、现在还是将来。

 

第一次的私人课程是在周四下午。

 

Merlin从当天早上就开始坐立不安。

他先是把书房和会客厅的每个角落清理了两遍，检查了三次，以确保没有一点灰尘。接着又在那个已经塞得满满的书柜里挑选讲课要用到的书。

Arthur报名的时候并没有讲他具体想学些什么，只是支支吾吾地说想学点“有深度、有内涵”的东西。这模糊的描述让Merlin摸不着头脑。思前想后，Merlin决定从哲学开始。在这方面，他还是挺有信心能给那个金发资本家上好课的。

将柏拉图和亚里士多德的好几本著作整整齐齐地累在茶几上后，Merlin满意地走出光洁一新的书房，准备去厨房做下午用来给Arthur当点心的饼干。

这时，他看到了站在书房门口的母亲。

她穿着朴素的深蓝色连衣裙，披着厚厚的毛线花披肩，微微带笑的面容仍然有些憔悴，好在额头上的伤痕已经浅了许多。

 

“是Pendragon先生要来吗？”

“是的，妈妈。我还没告诉你，你怎么知道的？。”

“你这几天老是提到他，一提起他就两眼放光。谁都猜得出来。”Hunith抬抬眉毛，饶有兴致地冲着儿子眨眼睛。

Merlin不好意思地笑了笑。

“他是个正直实诚的生意人吗？”Hunith好奇地问道。

Merlin一听此言，脑海里就浮现出Arthur来报名时那个傻傻的失态模样，忍不住又咧开嘴笑了起来。

“哈！算是吧……”

Hunith看着止不住笑意的儿子，伸出消瘦的手，摸了摸Merlin因为紧张和兴奋而变成粉红色的脸颊。

“我的孩子啊，好久都没见过你这么开心了。感谢上帝。”Hunith的心疼地抚着Merlin瘦削的颧骨，她苍白干涩的嘴唇也在微微颤抖着。

她爱怜地注视着Merlin的眼睛，缓缓开口：

“也许，和Pendragon先生相遇是你的命运。”

 

四点的时候，那个金发男人准时出现在了Merlin家门口。

 

Arthur敲门之前反复确认自己浑身上下都是全新的，不论是礼帽、领结，还是衬衫、外套，亦或是手套、皮鞋——他想给Merlin一个郑重客气的好印象，而不是像卡梅洛特其他商人那样对其不屑一顾。

 

然而在踏进怀特路尽头的那间小公寓时，他开始怀疑自己这番做法的正确性，因为他发现自己的打扮似乎与公寓里一切都格格不入。

玄关狭窄而拥挤，但却收拾得十分整洁。木地板和浅蓝色的旧墙纸都散发着温馨的气息。

清瘦的Merlin穿着略微显大的棕色旧外套站在昏暗的黄色煤灯下，凝脂一样的肌肤温润光滑，他乌黑的刘海下，动人的灰蓝色大眼睛清澈明净，仿佛能把Arthur看穿。

 

“下午好，Pendragon先生。请进。”Merlin的微笑依旧甜美，然而他些微发颤的声音却暴露了他内心的紧张。

 

事实上，当他开门看见西装革履、焕然一新的Arthur时，他着实吓了一跳——Arthur的衣着太正式了，完全出乎自己意料。

他原本以为这个忙碌的年轻资本家肯定会带着工作结束后的倦意和懒散来上课，然而站在眼前的Arthur Pendragon却好像是去参加某个至关重要的商业派对，整个人都焕发着成功人士、社会名流所特有的夺目光彩。

Arthur健壮的体格被精心裁剪的外套修饰得格外挺拔，那初次见面就给Merlin留下深刻印象的金发即使被礼帽沿挡着也依旧耀眼。他湛蓝色的双眸里写满了好奇，尽管一再克制却还是忍不住四下打量了一番。

 

忐忑与恍惚之中，Merlin带着Arthur在公寓的走廊里穿行。

由于Hunith在楼上休息，两人只能呆在下层的书房。一路上两人都默契地保持着沉默。直到走到书房门口时，Arthur嗅到书房里弥漫着一股熟悉的淡淡甜香。

“Emrys，你做了那个饼干？”

“是的，Pendragon先生。如果你觉得我的课很无聊至少还有东西可以解解闷补偿你的信任——虽说这东西并不值钱。你知道的，我是第一次做私人家教。”Merlin转过头来，揉了揉后脑勺本来就很凌乱的卷发，不好意思地笑笑。

怎么可能？那饼干简直就是无价之宝！

Arthur差点脱口而出。

 

接下来，红茶的清香、饼干的香甜以及书柜里散发出的书香让整个书房都沉浸在安宁静谧的氛围里。

 

今天的内容从古希腊三贤①的理论开始。这是西方哲学中最基本的，至少Merlin是这样认为。然而，即使是这最基本的内容，Merlin也是一开口就滔滔不绝。他不仅把三位老学究的基本思想做了概述，还花了不少时间讲述自己对他们的思想的多种独特看法。

 

对于Merlin来说，他仿佛是找到了一个能够倾诉自己部分真实想法的对象，虽然这位“对象”看上去有些心不在焉，但这久违的自由感还是让Merlin飘飘然。

 

然而，对于Arthur而言，这与其说是上课，倒不如说是一种令人心旷神怡的享受。

面前，年轻的黑发男人正神采飞扬地发表着他的长篇大论，和前几次见面时的拘谨腼腆的青年形象完全不同。他时而安静地抚着瘦削的下巴，做短暂的快速思考；时而激动地挥舞着瘦弱的手臂，给Arthur比划着内心的设想；时而微蹙着眉头，表达着对某些理论的怀疑。

牛奶般白皙的皮肤因为兴奋泛着微微的粉色，扑闪着的浓密睫毛下，灰蓝色的大眸子如同清澈见底的湖水，波光粼粼，圈圈涟漪都好像荡进了Arthur的心窝里。更让他难以自拔的是Merlin那优雅的伦敦腔，低沉轻柔的嗓音萦绕在耳边久久无法散去，仿佛是解不开的魔法咒语，让Arthur的灵魂再也无法逃脱对它的依恋。还有那开开合合的粉嫩嘴唇，湿润而饱满，让Arthur焦躁难耐……

 

该死！

Arthur收回痴迷的注视，在心里泄气地骂着自己。

他托起红茶杯，咽下一大口红茶，润湿了自己干涩的嘴，也咽下了从心底升起的强烈冲动——他竟然想去品尝Merlin的嘴唇！

这是不道德的。Merlin他是个男人。

Arthur在心里纠结着。

 

其实，Arthur还是个愣头青时就和其他荷尔蒙总是过剩的男青年不同，他对搭讪光鲜亮丽的小姐少妇提不起什么兴趣。当时同伴们还嘲笑他只知道工作不懂得享乐，他也就自然而然当成是自己工作太辛苦的缘故。

 

直到他见到Merlin。

直到他每夜辗转反侧，只为那乌发、雪肤和苍眸。

 

“Pendragon先生？Pendragon先生！”

“哦，什么事？”Merlin急切的叫唤让Arthur从神游状态回到课堂上来。

“我刚才问你对《理想国》②第三十二页第六行那句话有什么看法。我以为你作为一个成功人士对那句话应该深有体会。”

Arthur看着Merlin把《理想国》翻开来地给自己，他蹙起眉，暗叫不好。刚才他完全没有听进Merlin那番对《理想国》的介绍。

“呃……我很抱歉。”Arthur尴尬地摇了摇头。

 “不，Pendragon先生，该说抱歉的应该是我。我以为您会对哲学感兴趣。”Merlin轻叹了口气，他把Arthur面前的书轻轻合上收了回去。

“我很遗憾让您无聊了。如果您觉得这对您没什么意义，或者我的课很糟糕，可以取消报名……第一次上课的费用我可以退还给你……”

“不不不……”Arthur立刻打断Merlin的话，他看到Merlin眼睛里快要泛出沮丧的泪花——上帝啊！Arthur实在撑不住了。

“我觉得你的课非常吸引我，我正准备向你申请增加课时。”Arthur果断地补上了一句。

从某种角度上来说，Arthur加上的话是无比真诚，但显然不是Merlin理解的角度。

“真的吗？”Merlin瞪大的眼睛里充满着难以置信。

“是的。只要你有足够的闲暇时间。”Arthur认真地使劲点头。

 

就这样，Arthur每周的私人家教课程由一次增加到了两次。

尽管Arthur用这种方法挽救了这位新手教师的信心，但仍然没有阻止Merlin改变课程的内容和形式。

比如在这个晴朗的星期二，Merlin就决定把上课地点变为卡梅洛特最大的城市公园。

 

离放工时间还有一个小时，公园里几乎看不见其他人影。趁着万里无云的罕见好天气，傍晚的太阳正在用尽全力拉长二人的相伴相随的影子。

空气中弥漫着质朴却舒心的青草气息，混杂不知名野花的淡香，布谷鸟也在竭力通告春天的到来，再加上身边有个英俊迷人的金发绅士作伴，Merlin感觉自己身心都从压抑和低落中解脱了出来，以至于在和Arthur边散步边介绍歌颂春天的古典诗歌时，嘴角总是情不自禁地上翘。

 

而Arthur也无法从Merlin身上移开视线。仿佛Merlin身上有牢牢吸引目光的魔力一般。

 

“Emrys！”Arthur轻声的呼唤打断了Merlin的兴致盎然。

“嗯？”

“呃……很抱歉打断你。”Arthur尴尬道。

“没关系，我已经习惯了。你可不是个认真听课的好学生。哈哈。”Merlin没心没肺地笑了笑。

“呃……Emrys，我觉得我们比起师生来说，更像是朋友。”

“当然。我从一开始就没打算把你当成学生。”Merlin打趣地眨眨眼睛。

“那我可以叫你Merlin吗？我知道这有点失礼。”Arthur的声音听上去有些不确定，他又补上一句：“你也可以叫我的名字。”

 

Merlin愣住了，他停下步子，转过头来，瞪大了眼睛，脸上写满了惊讶。事实上，他很久都没有从母亲以外的人嘴里听到自己的名字。上一次别人叫他“Merlin”，还是在一年前离开伊尔多学院时的送别派对上。当时，不论是素有“开心果”之称的Will，亦或是一向放荡潇洒的Gawaine，他们在叫自己的名字时都泣不成声。

 

微风拂动着Arthur额前的金发，夕阳给他的头发打上了耀眼的光晕，他的金色睫毛也在轻轻颤动着，深邃的蓝眼睛里涌出资本家少有的紧张和焦虑。

Merlin意识到自己的回答也许对眼前这个男人有重大意义。

 

于是，Merlin用自己标志性的腼腆微笑回复了Arthur。

 “我很乐意。Pendra……Ar……Arthur。”显然，他还不太习惯。

“谢谢你，Merlin。”

仿佛在确认什么一样，Arthur在念Merlin的名字时稍稍加重了语调，这使得他的声音低沉且富有磁性。

 

Merlin觉得自己的脸一定红得发烫。他以前从来没觉得自己的名字念出来是这么让人害羞。他只好撇开头，避开Arthur的注视。

 

而Arthur本来就对Merlin能答应这件事在心里欢呼雀跃，眼下Merlin的满面通红更是让Arthur激动万分——也许自己并不是单方面地一往情深！上帝啊！他此时此刻多想把眼前的清瘦男人揽进怀里、吻上他丰满红润的嘴唇！

然而，Arthur还不能完全确定。

在这个时代，怀揣这样的感情，犹如怀抱一颗不知何时爆炸的炸弹——他不得不谨慎行事。

 

Arthur咬了咬干涩的嘴唇，压了压帽檐，跟上了Merlin已经迈开的脚步。

 

注释：

①  古希腊三贤：苏格拉底、亚里士多德、柏拉图

②  《理想国》：《理想国》是古希腊著名哲学家柏拉图（Plato 公元前427-公元前347年）重要的对话体著作之一。一般认为属于柏拉图的中期对话，本书分为十卷。在柏拉图的著作中，不仅篇幅最长，而且内容十分丰富，涉及其哲学的各个方面，尤其对他的政治哲学，认识论等有详细的讨论。——摘自百度百科（说真的我也没看过。。。【喂】）

③  王尔德：奥斯卡·王尔德为剧作家、诗人、散文家，19世纪与萧伯纳齐名的英国才子。他是十分著名的同性恋。——摘自百度百科


	5. Chapter 5

**第四章**

晚春时节总是愁苦的季节。

尽管Merlin每天都尽力全心全意照顾Hunith，她的病情还是加重了。

来到卡梅洛特的主要原因，除了经济因素，就是为了母亲能离开伤心之地好好养病。然而却没见什么效果，这让Merlin的心情持续低落。

唯一让Merlin欣慰的是，他的朋友Arthur是个很贴心的人。

上课的时候他总是十分耐心，完全不像初次见面时那个暴跳如雷的雇主。Merlin中断课程去照看Hunith的时候，他就坐在椅子上，惬意地眯着眼。

最初，Merlin有点对不住Arthur，而这个金发男人只是微笑着盯着Merlin，摆摆手说：

“我不介意。我很喜欢这里。”

 

有时候，Arthur也会主动提出去外面散散心。

午后慵懒的阳光穿过层层枝叶，在两人身上投下斑驳的亮影，他们坐在大柏树下，背倚着粗壮的树干，嗅着芳草的清香，聆听云雀的歌唱。

Merlin绘声绘色地讲述金雀花王朝①的趣事，声音低沉柔和却不失激情，Arthur心满意足地半阖着眼睛，静静地听着。虽然不是面对面坐着，看不到Merlin的脸，他仍然觉得此情此景如同世外桃源。

而Merlin总觉得眼前的景象有种莫名其妙的似曾相识之感。

仿佛很久很久以前，他也和Arthur这样坐在树下小憩。那时，他一边抛光Arthur沉重而精致的铠甲，一边偏过头倾听金发男人得意洋洋地炫耀森林狩猎的战果，望着他熟练地摆弄着耀眼的宝剑，那棱角分明的侧颜英气十足……

 

大概是前段时间自己看中世纪文学看得太多了。

Merlin自嘲地笑了笑，摇摇头。

 

Arthur瞥见Merlin的手懒洋洋地随意放在草地上，那双手苍白消瘦、骨节分明，Arthur刻意“不小心地”轻轻碰了碰——他以为正在聚精会神讲着理查二世②的Merlin不会注意到。然而Merlin却回过头来歪着脑袋，用一双探寻的好奇眼神望着Arthur。

“呃……我……嗯……”Arthur一时也窘迫地张着嘴不知道该说些什么。

“哦，对了，Merlin。你带着Emrys老夫人来参加下周末在我家举办的晚宴吧！”Arthur突然想起了这件事，赶紧提议道。

“晚宴？是那种很多有钱人聚在一起的晚宴吗？可是，我又不是卡梅洛的企业家，这有点……”

Merlin十分意外，他完全没有料到Arthur会邀请自己。

但Arthur直截了当地摆摆手打断他的顾虑。

“没关系，你是我的朋友。”Arthur湛蓝的眼睛满含热切。

 

赴宴的那天是周六。招待完例行巡诊的医生，Merlin再次踏进了阿尔贝恩制棉厂的大门。

显然Arthur是个工作狂，连住址都懒得挑，直接就定居在工厂里。这让Merlin大为惊讶。

 

这栋四层楼房是典型的英格兰造型，墙砖白净净的，和周围脏兮兮的厂房有些格格不入，大概是经常有人清洗。黑色的屋顶高耸着，烟囱里冒着炊烟，Pendragon家的仆人们已经在忙里忙外了。

 

Merlin今天穿上了他现在拥有的最昂贵的黑色天鹅绒礼服。当然他曾经有过更奢华的，但是迫于生计，那些不实用的贵重礼服在来卡梅洛特之前就变卖了，现在能勉强够格应付Pendragon家宴会的仅此一件。

 

登上门廊，Merlin看见一个穿着整洁制服的黑人女仆守在门口，她浅浅微笑，恭敬地欠身，为Merlin打开了那扇黑漆漆的木门。

门廊被精致的壁灯照得宽敞明亮，天蓝色的碎花壁纸让整个空间显得华丽却不铺张，但让Merlin有些奇怪的是墙壁上没有挂一幅油画。

Merlin摘下黑礼帽，递给等在候在一旁的女仆。他提了提衣襟，摆正自己的黑领结，吸了口气便步入大厅。

 

整个大厅都被装点得富丽堂皇。

长长的餐桌上摆满了闪闪发亮的银制餐具，数十根蜡烛立在一盏又一盏的华美烛台上，地板上铺着软和的手工编织的羊毛地毯，巨大的水晶吊灯悬挂在天花板上，璀璨夺目。

客厅里站着许多的来宾，显然，他们地位显赫。男人们都油光满面，他们一只手背在身后，一只手托着高脚酒杯，或三三两两地低声密谈，或笑着逗乐那些穿着华丽连衣裙的小姐太太。

 

“瞧！这不是Emrys先生吗？”一个怪腔怪调的声音吸引了周围人的视线。

那是一个腆着大肚子的矮个子中年男人，上唇的两撇棕色胡子随着他的话音抖动着。

“是的。我是Merlin Emrys。请问您是？”Merlin礼貌地颔首问道。

“Adam Franker。真没想到能在这里见到你啊。”他的语气里充满不屑与轻视。“我以为你今天应该在忙着照看我工厂里的那些小崽子们呢！”

Merlin一时尴尬地答不上话，沉默了短暂地几秒钟，他只好忍着怒火，索性说：“是啊，我也没想到。”

“听说令尊是发布了什么不当言论被迫害才导致你们举家搬迁，这是真的吗？”那个中年男人身后钻出一个尖声尖气的金发女孩，她兴致勃勃地问道。

“哦，Vivian，你怎么能这么问呢？这太无礼了！”

中年男人斥责了她，看来他们是父女。

“我很抱歉，我的身世没你们想的那么精彩纷呈。我的父亲只是个再普通不过的大学教授，他前年冬天病逝，并不是死于迫害。我和母亲卖光了家产，流落到了这里。然后我为了生计，干起了‘照看工厂里的小崽子们’的活。如果没什么别的要问，我就不奉陪了。”Merlin蹙着眉头一口气说完，扭头就走。

 

“哦，Emrys先生。真是‘久仰’了。”又一个满脸堆着虚伪假笑的红发男人伸手过来。Merlin也扯出一个勉强的微笑，回握那个男人的手。

“我是利德染料厂的Robert Steven。听说你在招揽抄写公文的活计，是吗？我那里有一些商务公函，你明天取来帮我抄写30份吧。”他那盛气凌人的语气就仿佛是在对着自己的下属指手画脚。

这无礼的态度让Merlin窘迫地愣在原地，不知到底是该答应还是该拒绝。

 

“哦，Steven！这里是我们Pendragon家的宴会厅，可不是你的办公室啊！”一个妖娆动听的女声打断了这场令Merlin难以忍受的谈话，解救了无言以对的Merlin。

他回过头看见一位高贵的年轻女士优雅地站在一边，她像一位公主，高傲地挑着眉毛，碧绿大眼睛直瞪着Steven。她乌黑的长卷发盘成了典雅的发髻，穿着不知要多少女仆花多少时间才能熨好的繁复精美的丝质深蓝色裙子，雪白的粉颈上挂着醒目的钻石项链。很显然，这位光彩照人的小姐是宴会的焦点之一。

然而Merlin的视线很快就被她背后的另一个人吸引了。

那是盛装打扮的Arthur Pendragon。

天啊，他今天的穿着打扮简直能让全英格兰的少女发疯——实在是太帅气了！修身的藏青色的燕尾服里是浅灰的马甲，米色的领结系在白衬衫高高的领口上。当然还有那让人难以忘怀的金发，在Merlin看来，那比天花板上的水晶灯更加耀眼。

 

“晚上好，Merlin。欢迎你！” Arthur的喜悦之情溢于言表。“我很遗憾你的母亲没有和你同行。容我介绍一下，这是我的姐姐Morgana。Morgana，这位先生就是Merlin Emrys。”

“很荣幸见到你，Pendragon小姐。”Merlin微笑着，弯下腰，拉着那位“高贵公主”纤细的手礼节性地亲吻了一下。

“幸会啊，Emrys先生。”Morgana摆出了妩媚的笑容。“我从Arthur那儿经常听说你的事，你果然如他所说是个谦逊有礼的‘伦敦绅士’。卡梅洛特的男人早就不记得怎么行这么有情调的吻手礼了。”

Morgana慢慢扇着折扇，瞥了一眼身旁的弟弟，又盯着Merlin的眼睛，看到Merlin羞涩地涨红了脸，原本打算只是了解Merlin其人的她改变了主意。

“话说回来，Emrys先生，你亲手做的饼干真是让人印象深刻啊，连对食物特别讲究的Arthur都服了你。你不如改日多做点送给我吧！我这小气鬼弟弟上次就给我留了半块！”

话音未落，Morgana就收到了意料之中的警告怒视。如果Arthur的眼神能杀人，Morgana恐怕早就死了一遍又一遍。

然而Morgana却故意无视Arthur强烈的不满，她绕着一缕垂下的乌发，继续刺激着弟弟的神经。

“做好了也不用你亲自送过来，我亲自去你那里拿。”这次，Morgana满意地看到了Arthur浑身都笼罩着低气压。

果然……

Morgana之前就有的隐隐预感似乎更加确切了。

“这……我很荣幸能让这么美丽的小姐喜欢我的手艺，但是实在不好意思劳驾这么优雅高贵的小姐光临寒舍，还是下次让Arthur上完课给你带回去吧。”Merlin不确定的目光投向Arthur。

哦，又是那无辜而纯真的清澈眸子，Merlin的脸还因为害羞而泛着红晕！这要让他怎么拒绝？！Arthur泄气地想。

“当然，我很乐意。”

Morgana别有深意地瞪了Arthur一眼，狡黠一笑：“既然有人这么乐意为我跑腿，我就恭敬不如从命啦。”

 

之后的酒宴，Merlin都处在恍惚的状态。他生硬地用刚学会的北方人礼节向各种各样的阔老爷大小姐问好行礼，谦和的微笑如同面具一般挂在脸上。

和一个胳膊比自己大腿还粗的胖夫人打完招呼后，他疲倦地眨眨眼睛，走到一个不怎么引人注目的角落，倚着墙，手臂环绕在胸前，想趁着清闲小憩一会儿——他对这种喧闹的社交宴会实在不在行。然而他的眼睛却一直无法离开那个金发男人。

Arthur先是为了是否给工人们涨工钱来阻止可能爆发的罢工而和一位年轻的矮个子雇主发生了短暂的争吵，现在Arthur正和一位花白头发的老先生以及一位漂亮的棕发小姐互相问候。

Merlin想起那两人是交通局的局长老Alined和他的独女Mithian。刚才Merlin问候Mithian的时候就发现这位小姐有着不输Morgana的美丽容貌和迷人微笑，而且谈吐举止像伦敦的上流贵妇们一样知书达理。

 

Merlin走了过去，他正打算告诉Arthur他用完晚餐就回家。然而，他却听到了一番意料之外的谈话。尽管谈话的双方都刻意地压低了声音，但生来感官敏感的Merlin依旧把所有的对话听了个明明白白。

 

“Pendragon，看在这么多年至交的份上你就好好考虑一下吧。我认为我们两家门当户对。”老Alined见自己的女儿已经走开，就皱着眉头对Arthur敞开了说。“难不成你觉得我的女儿配不上你？”

“当然不是这样，Alined。你的女儿是个美丽的淑女。”Arthur赶紧澄清道，“只是我还没有考虑过结婚。你知道最近原料价格一直在上涨，我必须忙着控制成本，而且工会那边也有不少动作。我现在闲不下来去张罗着结婚。”

“那你至少可以告知我能收到你的答复的具体时间。你也知道Mithian一直很喜欢你。作为父亲，我不希望我的女儿一直这么等下去。”老人的话语饱含着诚挚的恳求。

Arthur无奈地摇了摇头。

“Alined，再等我考虑一段时间吧。我最近太忙了，也请你作为朋友能理解一下我的感受。”

“唉，你究竟在等什么？我想不出有谁比Mithian更适合嫁给你！”老Olined说完就叹着气，转身离开了。

Arthur独自留在原地，长呼一口气。

 

“你应该答应他的。”

Arthur转过头，看见Merlin向自己走来。

“Alined小姐很漂亮。”Merlin扯出那标志性的微笑。

“哦，Merlin，你竟然在偷听？”Arthur抬了抬眉毛，却丝毫没有责备的意思。

“我很抱歉，我真不是故意偷听的。”Merlin无辜地摊摊手说：“Alined小姐是个好女孩。别害怕，你娶她肯定不会吃亏的。”

“Merlin，你并不了解情况。”

“哦？”

“很多女孩看上我只是因为我是座金山。”Arthur苦涩地笑了笑。

“怎么会呢？她们不可能只看到你有很多钱。你还有很多可贵的东西，也许只是你没有察觉到而已。”Merlin真诚地看着Arthur的眼睛，轻轻拍了拍他的肩。

“曾经有个叫Sophia的女孩和我立下过海誓山盟，但没有几年就抛弃了家道中落的我，跟南方来的有钱的少爷跑了。呵！在卡梅洛特，人人都盯着钱，女人更是！”

这番话让Merlin处于震惊之中久久无言。他之前并没有问过Arthur的家世，更没打听过Arthur的恋爱史。

过了很久，他憋出一句话试图安抚情绪愈来愈激动的Arthur。

“也许Alined小姐和那位Sophia不一样。”

“谁知道呢？”

Arthur举起高脚杯，抿了一口红酒。

不知为什么，Arthur觉得红酒有点苦。

 

Merlin终于决定转移话题。

“Arthur，下下周的课暂时停了吧。”

“什么？”Arthur抬起头吃惊地瞪着Merlin。

Merlin回复他一个歉意的微笑。

“我在伊尔多学院的同学邀请我回伦敦参加校友聚会。恐怕我得在伦敦呆上一周。”

Arthur刚想向Merlin询问什么时候能去上课，就无奈地被不知什么时候冒出来的Morgana打断了。

“Emrys先生，你要回伦敦？哦，我也想去伦敦看看，我还从来没去过伦敦呢！”Morgana做出了一个期待的表情。

“如果Pendragon小姐去了伦敦，肯定也有一大票先生排着队想一睹芳容。”Merlin恭维道。“需要我从伦敦带点什么礼物吗？”

“这倒不用你费神。”Morgana勾起红唇，“你只要把某人的心带回来就行了。”

Morgana神秘地冲着Merlin笑了笑，接着瞪了一眼Arthur，眨眨眼睛，仿佛在宣告一场胜利。

 

高贵的公主旋过身扬长而去，留下面红耳赤的弟弟和一头雾水的Merlin。

 

 

 

 

注释：

①  金雀花王朝：安茹王朝的一支，由亨利二世之父安茹伯爵杰弗里五世所建立的封建王朝，是英格兰中世纪最强大的王朝。独特的英格兰文化和艺术在金雀花时代开始形成。包括牛津大学、剑桥大学在内的教育机构也在这段时期建立。在百年战争中争夺法兰西王国的控制权，数位金雀花君主闻以战名。——摘自百度百科

②  理查二世： Richard II（1367年1月—1400年2月14日），英格兰国王，1377年到1399年在位。黑太子爱德华之子。继承祖父王位，但是实权被叔父兰开斯特公爵冈特的约翰把持，另一个叔父格洛斯特公爵托马斯一伙也野心勃勃，企图摄政。理查成年后对他们进行报复。1399年，亨利在国王远征爱尔兰时举兵拘捕了国王，并让国会同意将理查废黜，由亨利即位。兰开斯特王朝开始。——摘自百度百科【我只是暑假看了《空王冠》才搬出这个来的。诶嘿嘿，其实很同情这个国王，那剧里演这个国王的本·卫肖太妖娆了!(泥垢)】


	6. Chapter 6

**第五章**

怀特巷9号的公寓的昏暗卧室里，空气早已凝滞。

 

Merlin现在不知所措，他只能眼睁睁地看着他的母亲Hunith躺在床上痛苦地咳嗽。她蹙着眉头，侧过身，把脸埋进软枕头里，她不想让儿子看到自己面黄肌瘦的模样。那剧烈震颤着的背影让Merlin异常难受。

 

前天晚上，没有任何预兆，前一秒还在和Merlin说说笑笑的Hunith径直晕倒在餐桌上。

汤盘倾覆，玻璃杯砸碎在地板上，牛奶洒了一地。

那一瞬间，Merlin的心跳仿佛停止了。

一直给Hunith看病的Lightmore医生赶过来的时候，Merlin觉得自己仿佛回到了前年的那个绝望的冬夜——父亲离世的时候也是这般突然。

 

好在，医生并没有宣布Hunith的死讯。然而，他低声告诉Merlin另一个噩耗——Hunith病情恶化，已经撑不过今年夏天。

 

Merlin见Hunith好不容易停止了咳嗽，就拿起放在床头柜上的盛着热水的玻璃杯：

“妈妈，来，喝点热水吧！我去做点粥。”

“Merlin……咳咳……不用了，你不是……后天要去伦敦吗？快去准备准备行李。”Hunith回过头来望着Merlin，虚弱地说道。

“我……我不想去伦敦了。我打算明天就给Gawain发电报，告诉他……”

然而没等Merlin说完，Hunith就握住了Merlin的手，打断了他未尽的话。

“想去就去吧！天啊……你别以为我不知道你在卡梅洛特呆得不怎么顺利。趁这个机会……出去喘口气吧。如果……咳咳……”Hunith停顿了一下，干涩的眼睛里泛着点点泪光，“如果你是因为我的原因才放弃了这次旅行……那只会让我更难过。”

“但是我怎么能把你一个人丢在这里？”

“没事的……Merlin，没事的……Gaius会联系临时女仆照顾我几天……Lightmore医生不也会天天来巡诊吗？你不用担心……咳咳……”

Hunith勉强而艰难地笑了笑道：

“Merlin……别因为一个将死之人勉强自己。”

“怎么会呢？妈妈，你还能……”

“我知道……你不想让我放弃希望，但是……我的健康我自己最清楚……”她盯着Merlin的眼睛，摇了摇头。

Merlin垂下眼，反握她那瘦骨嶙峋的手，柔声说：

“妈妈，您不是一直都特别想再见一次Freya吗？那就别说这种丧气话了。你会好起来的。”

“我恐怕见不到Freya了……Merlin，你也清楚，军事法庭的判决哪有那么容易改变？”

Hunith哽咽着——每次提到Freya的名字，她总是如此。Merlin只好抚上她的双颊，用指腹轻轻拭去那伤感无奈的泪水。

 

Freya，是一个让Emrys一家都惆怅难耐的名字。

 

这个女孩3岁的时候就被老Emrys夫妇收养，一家人对其视若己出。她有着一头棕色长卷发，聪明伶俐，活泼好动，热情洋溢。与大她一岁的Merlin不同，她不怎么喜欢呆在书房里坐着看书，总是出门和小伙伴进行各种各样的小冒险，连裙子也常常是脏兮兮的。她甚至比Merlin更早学会骑马。这让老夫妇时不时感叹自己的儿女是不是弄错了性别。

 “野丫头”自然是不愿意和她的哥哥一样去上学，或者是和其他的淑女们一样热衷于社交舞会。

然而，当她在17岁从护理学校毕业后决定加入出征军队成为随军护士的时候，一家人还是十分震惊。

Hunith坚决反对，她不能忍受可爱养女远赴前线、衣食不保。Balinor嘴上说“你想做什么都行”，但心里其实也不太乐意女儿离家这么远。

尽管如此，他们终究拗不过Freya的倔脾气。

到了Freya离开家门到军队医院报到的日子，一家人在花园的篱笆前，依依不舍地和Freya拥抱、亲吻。Merlin清楚地记得Freya抱着自己的时候简直要把自己的脖子勒断了。

Freya松开Merlin时看到了他眼角里的闪动着的泪光。

“哦，我的好哥哥，你可千万别哭！别搞得我好像不会回来一样。”

“我可没哭，只是快被你勒死了。”Merlin撇撇嘴。

 

温暖的晨光下，Freya在马车上探着身子拼命地挥着手，那可爱的笑容消失在石板路的拐角……

那时，Emrys一家从未想过这一别他们就再也没能团圆。

 

几个月后，Freya就因在前线多次未经允许救护敌军伤员而被判犯叛国罪。

 

Merlin恐怕一生都无法忘却那封冷冰冰的通知送达Emrys家的那天。

Hunith还未读完信就昏厥了过去，一病不起。Balinor以泪洗面，伤心欲绝，几乎一夜就白了头。

而Merlin起初不愿相信这个结果，他认为自己的妹妹一定是凭着良心、凭着职业道德才救助敌人的，她自小就同情心泛滥。

然而，两个星期之后，他除了庆幸Freya在军队扣押她之前就借助广泛的人缘关系外逃到西班牙以外，也只能接受残酷的现实——他无法见到也不能联络Freya。

自此，只要在Emrys家提到Freya的名字，再欢乐和谐的气氛也会淹没在潮水般无尽的哀伤之中，如同一句诅咒。

他们再也没有对外人主动提起过Freya，有旧相识问起也只说她是在战场上失踪了——谁会愿意和叛国者的家人打交道？！

 

她的房间被锁了起来，客厅里出现她的照片和画像也被摘了下来……

仿佛Emrys家从来没有过一个养女。

 

看着母亲沉沉睡去的脸上依旧痛苦紧锁的眉头，Merlin想帮母亲抚平，但是却没有成功。他只好帮母亲掖好被子，叹了口气，转身离开了房间，轻轻阖上了门。

 

他下了一个决定。

 

※※※

 

Arthur不知道现在是第几次揉太阳穴了——这已经是今天第六位来找他的制棉厂主了。

“Olaf，我上个月已经把他们的工资提高到一天五先令了，他们不能再得寸进尺！”Arthur瞪着眼前白发苍苍的老厂主说道。

“可是如果不响应工会的要求，他们肯定要联合起来罢工，最近工会的那群人几乎天天都在开会……”Olaf苍老的声音里满是焦急。

“那就让他们罢工吧！他们绝对熬不过两周！”Arthur厉声打断Olaf的话，也暗中下了逐客令。

 

“哈，我们的国王陛下今天心情不好吗？”

“Morgana，我要提醒你多少回你才肯在进我办公室之前敲个门？”Arthur愠怒地把手中《劳动报》扔在了桌子上——他正趁着Olaf走后难得的独处闲暇翻看报纸。

“哦！‘卡梅洛特:涨薪还是罢工？’，不错的头条。”Morgana瞅了一眼摊在办公桌上的报纸，抬了抬眉毛，故意睁大眼睛摆出个吃惊的神情。

“开心点吧，我亲爱的弟弟！该来的总会来，该面对的总要面对——不论是你的生意……”Morgana戳戳桌子上的报纸。

“还是你的感情。”她又指着Arthur的心口。

Arthur皱起眉毛，狐疑地抬眼望向她，却只对上了那正意味深长地盯着自己的浅绿色双瞳。

 

“你想说什么？”Arthur隐隐有不太好的预感。

“你自己知道的。”

“抱歉，我不明白……”

“Merlin Emrys。你对他的感情。”Morgana直截了当地说道。

Arthur一时语塞，脸色煞白。他移开眼神，不再瞪着Morgana。

“我……我不知道你在说什么。Mer……Emrys是我的……朋友。”他支支吾吾地想敷衍过去。

“哦，得了吧。Arthur，你什么时候能在我面前藏住秘密？”Morgana摆摆手微笑道。

“什么？”

“你想和他有进一步的……关系。而且Emrys还不知道，不是吗？”她直接挑明了说道。

“Morgana，我……”

“事实胜于雄辩。”

Morgana眨了眨眼睛，凑到脸色通红的Arthur面前，压低声音说：“从你在我面前第一次叫他‘Merlin’的时候我就有了这个预感。除了我和恬不知耻的Sophia，你还直呼过谁的名字吗？更何况你上次在晚宴上的表现完全印证了这一切！”

她退后直起身，打开手中的折扇，发亮的浅绿大眼睛依旧盯着弟弟。

“当然，我不会揭发你的，我很清楚那会是什么结果。现在，我只想问，你会告诉Emrys吗？”

Arthur沉默了。一时间，墙上挂钟滴滴答答的响声仿佛被放大了无数倍。

“Arthur，你究竟打算怎么办？”Morgana提高声调继续追问。

听闻此言，Arthur却只能颓丧地缩进椅子里，低着金发脑袋，垂下迷茫的双眼。

“我不知道，Morgana。我真的不知道。”

 

两人沉默良久。

终于，Morgana熬不住过于沉重的气氛和弟弟的茫然。

“Arthur，不用担心。我不会干涉你的……呃……私人问题。我只希望我可爱的弟弟能过得开心。”

Morgana眨了眨一只眼睛，冲着弟弟真诚地微笑着。

虽然Arthur不想承认，但是姐姐的笑容确实让他感到温暖舒适。

“谢谢你，Morgana。”

“别急着谢我。先看看我还给你带了什么。”Morgana一边得意地说着一边把一个纸盒放在了桌子上。

即使是Morgana身上醉人的香水也没能掩盖那个手工礼盒散发出的熟悉甜香。Arthur惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，他抬头望着Morgana，讶异地问：

“你去找Merlin了？”

“哦，别这么紧张！我又不会把他吃了！”Morgana抬抬眉毛，无辜地摊了摊手，怪腔怪调地说道。 “我只是路过邮局的时候碰到了他，他提着行李箱，你知道的，他今天要回伦敦。他似乎是想在去火车站前把饼干送过来，顺道去寄封信。真是贴心，他这次做了好多饼干。”

“然后呢？”

“没啦！之后他就去火车站了。”

“他就没说什么吗？”

“啊……他叫我替他向你告别……事实上，他看上去有点心不在焉。”

Arthur再次陷入了沉默，他盯着桌上的水杯发愣，莫名的失望涌上心头。

“哦，瞧瞧你自己魂不守舍的样子吧，Arthur。你明明已经深陷其中、无药可救了！”Morgana翻了翻白眼，“Emrys过五天就回来。听说他母亲最近病重了，估计他也想早点回来照看母亲——他在道德方面简直是模范！”

 

※※※

   

南下的火车上，乘客并不是很多。Merlin坐在便宜的敞开式车厢里，座位靠着窗。他明亮的双眸里，窗外风景的光影正飞快地掠过。

 

Merlin对面坐着一位带着三个年幼孩子出行的母亲，她裹着粗布头巾，怀里抱着刚出生两三个月的婴儿，靠着车厢内壁打着盹儿。另外两个五六岁左右的女儿正互相依偎着在她身旁睡觉，夏日午后的阳光温柔地打在她们漂亮的金色长发上，熠熠生辉，美丽得如同两个小天使。

这幅温馨的场景让Merlin的心情渐渐归于平静。

 

此前，他忐忑着，不知道出发前给Freya寄信告知母亲的近况到底是不是正确的选择。他非常清楚，以Freya的个性，她看完信一定马上就风风火火地启程回国，哪怕前方有天大的威胁和阻碍。

现在，他不再为此焦虑——既然母亲付出了这么多，为什么要阻止她的女儿来见母亲最后一面呢？

 

伊尔多的校友会是在母校的礼堂里举办的。

Merlin昔日的好友们如今都在伦敦找到了待遇丰厚的工作，在玻璃吊灯的璀璨灯光下，他们光鲜亮丽，自信而惹眼——这多少让Merlin有点自卑。当年他若不是辍学，肯定也能像他们一样顺利毕业并且拿到一张体面的学历证书。

尽管他的铁杆好友Gawain和Will一直在故意滔滔不绝地讲些有的没的让Merlin振作起来，但Merlin依旧无法融入宴会的气氛。他强颜欢笑，有一句没一句地应付着。

“卡梅洛特怎么样？听说那边人人都是不懂情调的工作狂？”高大而帅气的Gawain探过头来好奇地问道。

“差不多吧。他们……热衷于赚钱。”Merlin晃了晃酒杯，抿了一口红酒。

“哦，确实，不然那里的工人怎么可能三番五次地逼着雇主涨薪水？那你呢？你在卡梅洛特还好吗？”

“还行吧。”Merlin耸了耸肩。

“那边的女孩呢？你找到哪位心仪的姑娘了吗？”

“哦，Gawain，你真是一点也没变，三句不离这个。”Merlin冲着Gawain翻了个白眼，“坦白说，卡梅洛特有很多漂亮女孩。”

“真的吗？”Gawain颇感兴趣地提高了音量。

“但是，她们可看不上我这种穷酸小子。不过她们肯定会喜欢你的，你长得这么帅。”Merlin拍了拍Gawain的肩膀，扯出一个假笑道：“欢迎去卡梅洛特啊。”

“哈哈，得了吧，Merlin。你这根本就不是邀请的语气。”Gawain眯起眼，故意装出一副悻悻的笑容。

 

Merlin终于得到了一段独处的时间，他在礼堂里随意而散漫地闲逛，时不时和或眼熟、或陌生的校友们打个招呼。这让他一度回想起了那次在Pendragon家举办的晚宴。

直到在一个小木桌台上看到了今天发行的晚报，它平整地躺在桌面上，甚至油墨味都没有完全散去。显然仆人们刚刚才熨好报纸送上来。

只不过，在这么欢乐的聚会氛围中，没有人大煞风景地停下他们愉快的谈笑风生过来读报纸。

当然，除了Merlin。

首版头条那富有冲击力的大字标题让他脑海中浮现了一个熟悉的金发男人忙碌的身影——

“卡梅洛特今日全城大罢工，棉厂全面停产”。


	7. Chapter 7

**第六章**

一连十天，各大报纸都在报道轰轰烈烈的卡梅洛特大罢工。

很显然，不只是制棉业，铁路业也被波及。大批铁路工人受到棉纺工人的鼓舞，纷纷旷工，许多卡梅洛特的列车停开。这让Merlin不得不在伦敦多呆了整整一个星期。

尽管Gawain对于Merlin寄住在自己家没有任何怨言，甚至还特别热情地邀请他多住些日子。而Merlin一直对此十分介意。一方面他认为这无礼地打扰了他人的生活，另一方面他自己也不喜欢寄人篱下，这对于Merlin来说无疑是一种煎熬。

 

终于到了打道回府的那天。

Merlin一大早就起床收拾行李，向昔日的同窗好友告别。

在黑色马车上坐稳之后，他隔着车厢窗玻璃笑着向Gawain挥手喊着“再会”。马车是Gawain为了Merlin能顺利到达火车站而特意叫来的——尽管Merlin百般推辞但依旧挡不住Gawain的执着。

不知是否是因为淅淅沥沥的雨点和薄纱般的晨雾模糊了视线，他竟觉得Gawain依依不舍的注视里含着似有若无的惆怅。

 

※※※

 

这回，Merlin第一次真正体会到了什么是“归心似箭”。

他渴望回到卡梅洛特的心太过热切，以至于在火车上的几小时旅程显得如此漫长。

 

百无聊赖之中，他只好取出那幅送给Pendragon家的印象派风景油画观赏起来。

 

那是一个湛蓝而清澈的湖，波澜不起的湖面如同镜子一般倒映着苍蓝的穹庐。高耸的白杨树在秋风中轻轻摇曳，树叶金灿灿的，仿佛是镀了黄金，飘落在湖面上，泛起圈圈涟漪。

 

Merlin说不清为什么要买这幅画。

 

当时，这幅尺寸不算大的油画挂在街道拐角一个不起眼的小画廊的橱窗里。然而，Merlin只是匆匆瞥了一眼就被它深深吸引住了。

他总觉得对于那湛蓝的湖水有种莫名的熟悉感，让他惬意安心，就如同和Arthur一起靠着柏树坐下时那种感觉。

我以前到过这个湖吗？Merlin不禁这样想。

可是自己记忆中却没有去这种湖边打猎或者野餐的印象。

他只好问画廊老板。那是一个穿着棕色格子马甲，带着单片老花眼镜的驼背老人。可老人也说不出什么名堂，只说是好些年前从一个名不见经传的穷画家手上买来的，画家没有留下名字，只在画布的角落留下了画的名字：

阿瓦隆之湖。

“阿瓦隆……”Merlin喃喃着这个未曾听说的词，心头涌上一股不知从何而来的怅然若失。

当他再度抬眼望向这幅画里的湖时，竟觉得看到了比那湖水更加湛蓝、更加深邃的双眸——

属于Arthur Pendragon的双眸。

 

为什么会想到他？

一瞬间，Merlin有点惊慌失措。他觉得自己的脸一定在发烫。

 

他简单和老板告别，仓皇离开了画廊，如同在躲避什么难以名状的感情。

 

可是，当Merlin回到住处，又忍不住开始思索那幅触动灵魂的《阿瓦隆之湖》。终于，想来想去，他决定买下它，并且送给Arthur，作为伦敦之行的纪念品。

踏上返程的前一天，Merlin回到了那间画廊，老板热情地招待了他。显然老板一直想转手这幅卖不出去的画，以至于Merlin几乎没花几个子儿就得到了它。

 

现在，Merlin凝视着这幅《阿瓦隆之湖》，却皱起了眉头。

 

Arthur还好吗？

工人们有没有攻击Arthur？

阿尔贝恩受了多大的影响？

 

Merlin现在有一股脑的问题和担忧。

 

他知道，阿尔贝恩凝聚着那个男人的全部心血。

 

Merlin很清晰地记得一次课程之后Arthur和他讲起这家制棉厂的黑暗的过去。

那时，Arthur的父亲Uther Pendragon因为一笔投机生意失败而血本无归，一时间卡梅洛特最大的制棉厂陷入破产边缘。老Pendragon不久就郁郁而终，只给自己的儿女留下了一整个厂房的废铜烂铁和巨额债务。Pendragon家一夜之间就从富豪变成了穷鬼。

于是，为了自己和姐姐的生存，Arthur只好年纪轻轻就开始收拾父亲留下的烂摊子。在父亲的当年的合伙人Gaius的帮助下，他逐步让阿尔贝恩恢复生机。

尽管Arthur对这段经历并没有和Merlin讲太多细节，几乎只是云淡风轻地两句带过，但Merlin却能理解这份担子对于当时的Arthur必定是难以承受的重量。

 

那时的Arthur一定忙得焦头烂额，肯定不会像现在这样抽出时间来陪自己玩这种家庭教师的游戏吧。

Merlin摸着那金色的画框，自嘲地笑了笑。

没准这次罢工会让Arthur再度变为工作狂。那时候，他一定会翘了自己这毫无意义的课，专心投入工作吧。

Merlin想到这里心头一紧，沮丧地靠在座椅背上。

 

※※※

 

持续停工让Arthur难得地在工作日的早上睡了个懒觉，直到太阳晃眼才起床。

他揉了揉头发，挣扎着从床上坐起来，思绪却还沉浸在刚才的梦境里。

 

是的，他梦见了Merlin。

 

事实上，自从Merlin去了伦敦，Arthur每天晚上都会梦到他。

梦中的他或是身着整洁的燕尾礼服，腼腆地点头问候自己，或是缩在奇怪的中世纪宽大外套里冲着自己天真地笑着，脖子上还围着一个透着傻气的红色小围巾。

 

但是这次有点特别。

 

Arthur头脑中的记忆模模糊糊，身体却反应分明。下腹的热度，脸颊的烧红，无一不在提示梦的内容。

 

乌黑凌乱的卷发、光滑发亮的雪肤、迷茫而无辜的苍蓝色眼睛……

碎片般的画面在Arthur的脑海里闪现着，他试图拼凑起整个梦境。

 

Merlin一身宽松寒酸的中世纪装扮不知所踪，那条碍事的小围巾也被Arthur粗暴地解下扔在了角落。一丝不挂的Merlin就这样静静躺在那张奢华的床上，白净的皮肤渗着可口的粉红，洁净的白色床单如同皑皑白雪，衬得他仿佛是一位掉在雪地里的迷途天使。而这个天使却用摄人心魄的明净苍眸，凝视着压在自己身上的Arthur，无声地发出了来自地狱的邀请……

Arthur记得自己在梦里亲吻了Merlin红润欲滴的双唇，却怎么也想不起那味道；他记得自己啃咬着Merlin的后颈和锁骨，却忆不起那滑过舌尖的触感；他记得自己恶作剧般不停地套弄着Merlin的分身，却记不清那冲击鼓膜的美妙呻吟。

更让Arthur气馁的是，自己的坚挺而灼热的下身即将挺入Merlin粉嫩而紧致的入口时，记忆中断了。

 

仅仅是两个星期没见到Merlin自己就已经变成了这样。

这个事实让Arthur颓丧地从床上站起来。他的脸红得发烫，他甩了甩头，希望把梦中的画面尽快忘掉——他的理智告诉他把自己的家庭教师（还是个男人）当做性幻想的对象是极不道德的。

 

所幸当天Mithian Alined的到访让Arthur很快从那个令人尴尬的梦中彻底清醒过来。

 

※※※

 

“早上好，Pendragon先生。”Mithian Alined微微笑了笑，伸出右手打算和Arthur握手。

她一袭米色连衣裙，细致精美的手工蕾丝一层又一层，如同白玫瑰。头顶上是装点着孔雀尾羽的华丽的白色宽沿帽，薄薄的轻纱垂在前面，让她姣好的面容若隐若现。棕色的卷发时髦地束在脑后，分成一缕缕，随着她的动作轻轻摇动着，妩媚却又不失端庄。

Merlin说得对，她确实是个漂亮的小姐。Arthur这样想着。

 

“欢迎，Alined小姐。”Arthur摆出标准的待客微笑，和这位小姐握手。

Arthur当然不会无视这时候Mithian脸上的浮现的欣喜红晕和发亮的大眼睛。

那股罪恶和愧疚又涌上了心头。

 

他知道这位小姐对自己的爱恋——事实上，她在半年前就委婉地向Arthur表白爱意了。当时Arthur装作没有理解，未作回应，而后来她的父亲老Alined一再提起婚约之事，就连Morgana都开始关心起来。这让Arthur不得不去面对这件事，可他除了一拖再拖也别无他法，也不敢向Mithian坦白心中真正禁忌的秘密。

Arthur自从确定自己对Merlin的感觉之后，也曾试图隐晦地以各种理由劝她放弃自己，尝试去喜欢别的男人。只可惜，看上去不仅没有使状况好转，反而让Alined小姐更加坚定了对Arthur的追求。

是啊，在所有人看来，她都和Arthur般配至极。

除了Mithian Alined，还有哪个女人有资格嫁给Arthur Pendragon呢？

 

Arthur非常不自在地和Mithian寒暄着。反而是Morgana很自然地接过了话头，和她有说有笑。不出一会儿，Arthur就被晾在了一边。

 

就在Arthur在心里抱怨着今天真是诸事不顺的时候，满头大汗的Gaius闯了进来。

 

“Arthur！不好了！”Gaius焦急地喊着。

“怎么了，Gaius？”Arthur猛地从沙发上站了起来，盯着Gaius。

“Cenred今天凌晨从爱尔兰招募了新的工人，拉到了卡梅洛特，准备开工。之前罢工的工人们刚才得到消息就暴乱了！”

“什么？Cenred他怎么……我们不是说好了暂时拖着不要有什么动作的吗？！他怎么敢反悔！”Arthur咬牙切齿地低吼着。

“大概是他已经快扛不住停工两周的损失了。”

“工会的头子呢？他们公开承诺过拒绝暴力！”

“恐怕这次群情激奋。Elyne他们也没法控制局面。”

“工人们现在在哪？”

“他们……他们朝这边来了。你知道的，你是地方行政官。他们认为这是你的责任。”

“什么？！”这次同时发出惊呼的是Morgana和Mithian。

Arthur看了看姐姐和Mithian，冷笑道：

“别紧张，女士们。他们不能把我怎么样。让他们来吧！”

 

话音未落，就从窗外传来了工人们骚动起哄的喧哗声和脚步声——

“冲啊！他们就在里面！”

“必须赶走爱尔兰人！”

 

Arthur径直走到窗边，向外张望着动静。客厅里所有人都凑了上来。

从这扇窗户正好可以看见阿尔贝恩的大门。

 

数百多个工人推搡着挤在门口，平时坚固的木门也嘎嘎作响，摇摇欲坠。

不到几分钟，他们就高喊着“把门推倒，把他们揪出来”，砸开了门闩和铁锁。他们挥舞着手臂，蜂拥而入，聚集在Arthur的住所前。

有的人敲着扳手和铆钉，刺耳的声音如同怪物的嚎叫；有的人撕烂了原棉包，白花花的原棉倾泻而出，如雪花一般肆意飘落，到处都是；更多的人则是红着脸粗着脖子，高举拳头、攒着帽子，或抗议、或咒骂。

“赶走爱尔兰佬！”

“不准抢我们的饭碗！”

“涨工资！”

“Pendragon你下地狱去吧！”

……

 

“宪兵呢？Gaius，你通知宪兵了吗？”Morgana皱着眉头，她声音也有些因紧张而微微发抖。

“Kay已经去找他们了，可能还要等几分钟才到。”

“哦，不！也就是说在那之前我们要在这里干等了？”Morgana瞪着Arthur。

 

Arthur回过头来，看着Mithian低声说：“Alined小姐，我很抱歉让你看到这种场面。”

“哦，别这么说，Pendragon先生。现在你打算怎么办？”Mithian迫切而紧张地盯着Arthur的眼睛。

 

“别害怕，让他们叫吧。Alined小姐，Morgana，你们只要再等几分钟，宪兵会来和他们讲道理。”

“讲道理？宪兵能和他们讲什么道理？”Morgana挑了挑眉毛。

 

“Pendragon先生，也许你应该下去和他们心平气和地谈谈。”Mithian看了看窗外，又看了看Arthur，恳切地说道：“他们饿疯了，他们的孩子两个星期没吃过像样的食物了，他们不知道自己在做什么。你可以拯救他们！”

Arthur无言地盯着Mithian的脸。

她说得没错，现在有能和他们交涉而避免暴力的只有自己了。

 

此时此刻，那双盯着自己的焦急而善良的眸子让他想到另一个人。

如果他在这里，他会让我怎么做呢？

 

“你们所有人都呆在这里不要走动。”

甩下这句话，Arthur便整理了一下领结和衣襟，转身离开窗口，奔下楼去。

“小心一点，Pendragon先生！”Mithian关切地跑到楼梯口，冲着Arthur的背影喊道。

 

当Arthur出现在门廊上的时候，他把双臂环抱在胸前，俯视着人群。

“够了！”他咆哮着：“停下！”

工人们的喧闹声小了些。

“你们的申诉我会去解决！我会马上和Cenred谈谈！”Arthur大声宣告。“如果你们不想进监狱，就在宪兵来之前赶紧回家！”

“爱尔兰人什么时候能滚蛋？”有个粗犷的声音高声质问道。

“什么时候能定好工资开工？”另一个年轻人愤怒的声音紧随其后。

Arthur停顿了一下，他环顾整个人群，深吸了一口气，说：“这些问题，我还不能给你们答复。”

不出所料，工人们再次炸开了锅，他们的情绪比之前更加激动——

“你们从来没有兑现过承诺！”

“资本家都是邪恶的！”

他们的抗议声响彻天空，铁锹和扳手的碰撞更加激烈，越来越多的棉花被抛向半空，整个广场都变成了飞着雪花的地狱。

其中有些人甚至抄起地上的石子砸向Arthur，发泄自己的怨恨和不满。

 

“Pendragon先生！小心……”

这个担忧的声音还没有说完便戛然而止。

 

Arthur回头，看见Mithian Alined晕倒在门口，苍白的额头上渗出了骇人的鲜血，滴在她的整洁的裙子上，染红一大片。她纤细的胳膊旁是一块还沾着血迹的石头，足有半块砖头大。

 

“哦，不！”

Arthur一时乱了阵脚，他没有料到她会突然出现在身后。

“Alined小姐？Alined小姐！”他蹲下来，焦急地轻晃着她的肩膀。然而Mithian却没有半点反应。

为什么她会在这里？

 

显然，工人们也被这突如其来的变故惊呆了，整个广场突然沉寂下来。

 

怎么会有人伤害一个无辜的女人？

 

Arthur怒不可遏。他站起身，张开双臂，冲着他们怒吼着：

“这样你们就满意了吗！！！？？？你们不是来找我的吗？！那就冲着我来啊！”

 

“吱——吱吱——”

刺耳的哨声打断了Arthur。

伴随着“嘚嘚”的马蹄声，身着红色制服的宪兵们冲了进来，他们挥舞着黑漆漆的警棍，咒骂着驱散人群。

工人们纷纷手忙脚乱地丢下东西，你推我搡，四散奔逃。不少人被宪兵的马蹄堵了个正着，挨了狠狠一棍，应声而倒……

 

而Arthur早已顾不上这些，他现在对Mithian满心愧疚与不安。他小心翼翼地横着抱起他，心急火燎地冲上了楼。

Morgana看到脸色惨白的Mithian再也无法保持镇定。

“哦，我的上帝啊！”她瞪大眼睛，惊呼着捂住了嘴。

“Gaius，你快去叫Scoutson医生过来！”Arthur一边大声安排着一边轻轻把怀里的人放在沙发上。

“我很抱歉，Alined小姐，你不该卷进来的。我很抱歉。”他闭上双眼，亲吻着她的手背，捋了捋她额前的头发。她正蹙着眉头，表情十分痛苦。

“Morgana，你来照看Alined小姐，我去和宪兵队打个招呼，马上就过来。”

 

于是，整个宅子都忙开了。

 

没有人注意到一个清瘦的身影一直站在阿尔贝恩的大门边。

 

※※※

 

Merlin刚刚回到卡梅洛特就听说阿尔贝恩有暴乱，他回到家跟母亲打了个招呼，外套都没换，就急匆匆往阿尔贝恩跑去，甚至无视了Percival的警告。

不得不承认，工人们开始投石块的时候，Merlin的心脏都要跳出来了，而Alined小姐的舍命相救更是出乎Merlin的意料。

 

Well，Arthur平安了。

Merlin这样想着，望了一眼那座房子，低头默默地离开了。


	8. Chapter 8

**第七章**

 

Merlin决定再次登门的时候已经是四天后了。

但显然，这次，他仍然没选对时间。

他刚到阿尔本恩的门口，Arthur和Morgana就先后迈出了大门。他们似乎还在进行一场小争论。

“别再等了，Arthur。你知道的，Mithian已经在所有人面前表示了对你的爱，你不能这样置之不理。”

“我没有置之不理，Morgana。我每天都去看望她。”

“看望？你不仅仅要看望，而要给她正面的答复……哦！Emrys先生！”Morgana侧过头看见了站在十步开外的Merlin，她惊讶地捂住了嘴。

Arthur也望见了那个两周来一直在梦中反复浮现的身影。一时间，他先前考虑好的一切重逢的开场白都被抛在九霄云外，他只能轻轻唤道：

“Merlin。”

 

Merlin似乎比去伦敦之前更加瘦了，那件黑色的旧外套也显得愈发宽大，凌乱的卷发压在帽子下面，脖子上红色领结打得十分认真，他手里提着一个皮箱，苍蓝色的眼睛里透着尴尬和犹豫。

“我很抱歉，我不知道你们今天要出门。也许我改日再来比较好。”说完Merlin勉强地扯了个笑容。

“哦，欢迎回来，Emrys先生。我们不知道你回来了……呃……真的很抱歉，没有去接你。”

“没关系。你们去忙你们的吧。我就不耽搁你们的时间了。”

“我们并不是很急，事实上，我们打算去看望Mithian。她……她受伤了。”Morgana说完瞪了一眼一直沉默不语的Arthur。

“我看到了，那位漂亮而高尚的小姐为了爱情勇敢地跑了出来。”Merlin笑着把目光投向Arthur。

“你看到了？”Arthur终于回过神来，他吃惊地瞪大眼睛。

“是的，我四天前就回到卡梅洛特了。那天想来拜访，刚好碰上了那件事。”

“Emrys先生，你该提前告诉我们的，这样我们也能去车站接你。”Morgana说。

“谢谢你的好意。不过，我回来之前给Arthur写了信，只是似乎邮递员没有我乘的火车快。”Merlin耸了耸肩。

这下，就连一向以熟练地社交辞令而自豪的Morgana也不知道该怎么接话了。她狠瞪了Arthur一眼，似乎在埋怨这都是弟弟的错。

 

Arthur知道的确如此。

这些天来，骚乱的平息、罢工的终止、行业的复工、嫌犯的搜寻，让他的办公室天天都淹没在各种各样的信件里。有的来自警察局，有的来自同行，有的来自工会，还有的来自他朝思暮想的私人教师。

很显然，那封信此时还和一摞没有拆开的信件一起堆在办公室的角落。

这可真该死。

Arthur在心里咒骂着疏忽的自己。

 

“这样突然到访，我真的很抱歉。”Merlin腼腆地笑了笑，抬手扶了扶帽子，转身准备离去。

“哦，等一下，Emrys先生。我说过我们不是很着急。”Morgana赶紧叫住Merlin，她回头看着Arthur，“我先去探望Mithian，Arthur可以等会再过去，你们先聊一聊吧。难得你今天来一趟，直接让你回去实在是有违礼节。对吧，Arthur？”她冲着弟弟眨了眨眼睛。

 

※※※

 

Arthur一进客厅，把帽子和外套递给门童，就对后在一旁的黑人女仆吩咐道：“Guinevere，你去叫厨房马上准备红茶……呃……大吉岭红茶。”

然而，还没等这个女仆从主人的突然返回中回过神来，Merlin就抢先说：

“Arthur，不用了，我很快就走，不会耽搁你太久的。你不用这么费劲地招待我。”

清瘦的黑发青年似乎连坐下的意思都没有。他径直把皮箱搁在桌子上，利索地打开拉扣，小心翼翼地取出那幅用报纸裹得严严实实的《阿瓦隆之湖》。

“这是……”

“伦敦之行的礼物。”Merlin一边细心地展开报纸，一边微笑着解释道，“你可以把它挂在门廊的墙上。上次来的时候我发现你的门廊有点……单调。”

他把画递给Arthur，指了指门廊，然后背着手站在一边。

“很抱歉，这不是什么著名作家的作品，我只是看到后觉得很适合你的……你家的门廊。如果你不喜欢，收起来压在箱底吧。”

“不，我怎么可能不喜欢呢？我……”

我喜欢你给我的一切。

Arthur硬生生咽下即将脱口而出的话——这不是个好时机。虽然他无比渴望着能和Merlin重逢的今天，可真到了这天，他反而不知道该如何面对自己眼前的那个人。

“谢谢，非常感谢。”

Arthur终究还是没说出来。

 

“Arthur，今天来还有件事情，我本来在信上说了，但你没能看到信。”Merlin咽下口水，捏紧袖口。

直觉告诉Arthur，这是一件不怎么令人高兴的事情。

Merlin吸了一口气，他终于决定跟Arthur正面谈谈了。

“Arthur，你要是真的忙不过来，不一定非要挤出时间去上我的课的。如果你想取消课程，我不会有任何怨言。”

“什么？”Arthur皱起眉头。

“现在所有工厂要重新开始业务，我知道你有很多工作。我不希望你因为同情我的境遇而浪费那么多宝贵的时间。”Merlin鼓足勇气一口气说完。

“同情？”Arthur提高音调，难以置信地叫道， “Merlin，你一直以来都觉得我是在怜悯你吗？！”

“我……”Merlin痛苦地低下了头，他只好忍住自己的罪恶感，搬出了他最不想说出的话。

“你是一个成功的企业家，而我只是个破产的穷教师。来我这里你甚至学不到半点对有价值的东西，可你还是继续参加。这不是怜悯还能是什么？”

 

还能是爱。

 

Arthur瞪大眼睛，死死地盯着黑发青年的脸。

他不敢相信Merlin一直这样理解他的感情。

 

半晌，他才压抑着自己的怒火低声说道：

“Merlin，我以为我们是朋友。”

“所以作为朋友我不想拖累你。你看，我今天又害你不能去看望爱你的美丽的Alined小姐了，不是吗？”

“Merlin Emrys！不是每个资本家都像你想的那样！！！我在意的不只是你所谓 ‘有价值的东西’！”Arthur逼到Merlin眼前，以至于Merlin能在那双湛蓝的眼睛里清晰地看见自己的脸。

“我很遗憾，我在你心里竟然和其他人没什么两样！”

Arthur甩下这句话就转过身去，快步离开客厅。

 

不，Arthur，你一直是独一无二的。

 

Merlin望着Arthur夺门而出的背影，觉得心被撕裂一般。他眼眶发热，禁不住一阵颤抖，偌大的客厅里只剩下刺骨的寒意。

 

“先生，您还要用茶吗？”

那个黑人女仆端着精美的银茶盘，站在客厅门口，看了看离去的主人，又看了看Merlin，踌躇着不知该怎么办。

“谢谢你，我不用了，你自己来喝吧。”

Merlin扯出友好的微笑。

 

※※※

 

那天晚上，Arthur最后一次梦见Merlin。

清瘦的他还是那副愚蠢的仆人打扮，但脸上没有往日温暖的笑容。

他似乎艰难地对着Arthur说了什么。然而Arthur什么也听不清，只知道梦中的自己勃然大怒，狠狠地掐住Merlin的脖子，那张满是泪水的脸痛苦地拧了起来，平日里的那两片让Arthur总是分神的水润唇瓣泛着骇人的惨白。

而Merlin却没有挣扎着掰开Arthur的手，只是认命般闭上了那双空洞的苍蓝色眼睛，似乎在等待着命运的裁决。

 

Arthur就这样在满头冷汗中惊醒。

 

※※※

 

整整一个月，Arthur没有再见到Merlin。

而Morgana也识趣地没再和弟弟提起自己道听途说的Merlin的状况。她不用过问自己的弟弟就把那天的事情猜了个八九不离十。

但是，当她偶尔注意到门廊的墙壁上那幅恬静的油画时，她还是会在心里感慨——真想念那美味饼干。

 

自那天以后，Arthur试图让繁重的工作把Merlin的影像从脑海里赶走，然而，总是有人能让那黑发雪肤的大眼睛青年重新浮现在眼前。

 

“Percival Houston？”Arthur不耐烦地瞪着站在自己办公室中间那个强壮而结实的大个子，“你来这儿干什么？”

“当然是来找活干，先生。”

“你为什么会被之前的雇主开除？”

“我参加了一个月前的罢工，之后我看守的仓库丢了几个螺丝，老板就把我开除了。”

Arthur挑了挑眉毛。

“‘参加’？我记得你不只是‘参加罢工’而已吧？”

Percival低下头，咬了咬嘴唇：“是的，我当时也是组织者之一。”

“哈，那你告诉我，我有什么理由给你一份工作？”Arthur的手指敲了敲桌面。

“我力气很大，也有很多经验。”

“可你的力气和经验显然都用在了和你的雇主对着干的份上。”

“Pendragon先生，我被开除后已经整整三个星期无事可做！我的几个小兄弟姐妹都要饿死了！”

“Houston，我是企业家，不是慈善家。”Arthur的声音斩钉截铁。

 

这个年轻的壮汉站起身，冷笑道：

“先生，若不是Merlin Emrys先生真诚地夸你有善良而热忱的心，并且三番五次地建议我来找你，我本来是没打算来这里的。谁都知道你向来冷酷无情。”

 “什么？是Mer……是Emrys叫你来的？”Arthur惊讶地问道。

Percival回过头来，盯着Arthur：

“是的。看来我只能跟他说他高估你了。”

Percival摔门而去。

 

Arthur把自己陷进柔软舒适的办公倚里，垂下目光，右手扶着额头。

那双天真纯净的苍蓝色眼睛又出现在脑海。

 

五分钟后，这位资本家叫来了秘书：

“Kay，你去通知Percival Houston，让他后天去火车站那边的仓库报到。对了，明天上午我晚一点来办公室，厂房有什么事等我来了再说！”

 

他再也无法按捺自己的灵魂深处的感情。是的，这位实干家决定用行动说话。

 

※※※

 

    一个普通的清晨。

当Merlin开门的时候，他怎么也没有想到站在门外的是Arthur Pendragon，而且还捧着一束红色康乃馨。和煦的晨光温柔地勾勒着他刚毅的脸部轮廓，湛蓝色的双瞳直视自己，耀眼的金发几乎快要刺痛眼睛。

 

见鬼！这是梦境吗？

 

Merlin不得不承认那天之后，他每时每刻都在怀念给Arthur上课的时光。可是自己说出去的话已经像匕首一样伤透了Arthur的心。

他以为他再也不会见到那个迷人的金发男人了。

 

“Arthur？”Merlin失神地轻声唤道。“什么风能在工作日早上把你吹到这里来？”

“早上好，Merlin，好久不见。我……我听说你的母亲病重了，病得很厉害，所以来探望她。”Arthur晃了晃那束康乃馨，直盯着Merlin的眼睛，刻板而单调的声音下面似乎努力抑制着什么。

Merlin也回望着Arthur，又露出了那干净的笑容。

 

“请进，Ar……唔……”

 

那个名字还没有说完，就被一个吻堵了回去。

 

霎时，Merlin头晕目眩，只能茫然地抓着Arthur的上臂。

这个吻实在是太热烈了，Merlin还没有反应过来的时候，Arthur就迅速撬开了Merlin 的牙齿。

他麻利地一边接吻一边关上门。等到Merlin回过神来的时候，发现自己已经被这个金发男人压在门背后，而且还情难自禁地回吻着。

 

原来亲吻Merlin是这么美好。

Arthur满足地哼哼着，啃咬那像蜜糖一样甜美的丰润双唇。焦躁的舌头探寻着湿润的口腔里每一寸土地。更让他欣喜难耐的是，Merlin也在用柔软的舌头安抚着他。

 

二人胶着的嘴唇终于分离之后，他们面红耳赤地足足喘了半分钟。

现在，他们的距离近得能数清彼此的睫毛，在对方的扩大的瞳孔中看到自己的双眸。粗重的呼吸把康乃馨的花香吹在对方的脸颊上。

 

Arthur搂紧那瘦削的腰，抵着Merlin的额头，低声吐出那酝酿已久的几个字：

“Merlin，我想，我已经爱上你了。”

 

Merlin听闻此言，眨了眨眼睛，移开一直和Arthur缠绵着的视线。这下不仅是脸，连他的大耳朵也红得能滴血了。他低下头想掩住自己害羞的笑容——这当然不会被Arthur错过。

 

“哦，上帝啊。”Arthur如释重负般感叹道，“我原本以为你这时候应该会大呼小叫地去报警。”

“Arthur，你太小看我了。作为伊尔多的学生，这怎么可能会是我第一次和男人接吻呢？”Merlin坏笑着推开Arthur走进客厅。

 

“你说什么？哪个男人还亲过你？”Arthur几乎是怪叫着问道。

“哦，Arthur，这是无关紧要的小秘密。”

“这……”

这分明就是“极关紧要”！

 

不过Arthur不打算在这个时候破坏气氛。

 

要知道，在从Percival那里知道Merlin平时怎么评价自己之后，Arthur就无比后悔自己当初竟然做出了那么无情的指责，他甚至觉得不会存在被Merlin原谅的可能性。

眼下的状况已经比Arthur设想的好太多。

 

“那个人……他亲我的时候被别的同学看见了。好在这个保守的同学只是告知了学校，而没有叫来警察。”Merlin平缓而从容的语调让Arthur觉得他们好像是在谈论儿时的往事而不是上帝不会原谅的罪孽。“后来我们为他奔走了很久才避免他因为精神病被学校开除，当时连我们都有被开除的风险。”

Merlin一边说着一边端来了茶盘。

“‘我们’？”

“是的，那个人是我的朋友之一。”Merlin看了Arthur一眼，又低头去沏茶。

“所以你想表达什么？”Arthur蹙眉道。

“我是想说这件事没有你想像的那么轻松。”Merlin把红茶递给Arthur。

“我知道你……”Merlin好不容易恢复的白皙皮肤又泛起粉红色，“你爱我。去伦敦之前我就在怀疑了。但是这是不会有结果的。你就没有想过这件事被泄露的后果吗？”

“我当然知道。我比你更清楚这意味着什么。”Arthur低头抿了口红茶，“所以你那天让我停课是为了……”

“为了你能好好想想。不过我好像说过头了。我很抱歉。”

“不，该说抱歉的应该是我。我没法放下这份感情。”Arthur轻轻把茶杯搁在茶托上。

Merlin把脸埋进手掌，沉默良久。终于，他抬起头：

“Arthur，我现在无法给你任何的答复。”

Arthur靠在沙发椅上，眯着眼揉了揉太阳穴。

“那我就等吧，等到你能给我答复的那一天。”

 

Merlin盯着Arthur的湛蓝的双瞳，却读不出金发男人的半点情绪。

 

“你的母亲怎么样了？”

“不怎么样，她现在已经不能起床了。”Merlin突然觉得眼睛一酸，他无奈地摇摇头。


	9. Chapter 9

**第八章**

   

Merlin把前天Percival送的已有凋零之意的淡红色虞美人从花瓶里取了出来，换上了Arthur送来的那束康乃馨。

淡淡的香气弥漫在灰暗的卧室里。Hunith在睡梦中也紧锁的眉头也稍稍放松了些。

Merlin轻抚着花束上面附着的黄色卡片——“祝Emrys夫人早日康复”。干净利落的笔触如同书写者本人一般。只可惜，这份诚挚的祝福不能成真了。

 

Arthur已经离开。他总是急急忙忙。

其实，Arthur迟疑地站在公寓门口的时候，Merlin觉得Arthur似乎还想说些什么，但当自己向他投去询问的视线的时候，Arthur扭过了头。

这让Merlin觉得有点好笑。明明之前直接就亲吻了自己，他还有什么不能说的呢？

   

不过，今天注定是非同寻常的一天。

 

※※※

 

盛夏的天气总是变幻莫测。

早上的好天气没能持续到下午。傍晚的时候天空乌云密布， 黑压压的一大片。本来就缭绕着青烟的卡梅洛特更加灰暗。伴随时不时轰响的雷鸣，雨滴砸在地上，发出“啪啪啪”的声响，这声音越汇越多，越聚越密，而到了夜幕降临时，这个城市已然拉开令人窒息的雨幕。

 

“请问，这里是Emrys家吗？”

Merlin打开门的时候，十分惊讶地发现站在门口的是一位看上去很年轻的女士，精通语言学的他还听出她带着浓重的西班牙口音。这位访客身上披着一件湿透了的紫色女式斗篷，水珠汇成小股水流不停地向下滑落，在她的靴子边围出一圈水渍。

“是的，小姐。我是Emrys，请问你是……”

未等Merlin问完，她便扯下斗篷的帽子。Merlin这才看清了她的脸。

“我的老天啊！Freya？Freya！”Merlin瞪大眼睛，情不自禁地惊叫起来。

“好久不见，Merlin！”

Freya咧开嘴笑着，踮起脚紧紧拥抱Merlin，轻吻他的额头，一如她离开时那样。湿漉漉的棕色卷发让她显得有点狼狈，然而却丝毫没有减少她大眼睛里的神采奕奕。

Merlin的眼眶湿润了，他本来对与Freya重逢已经彻底绝望，然而上帝却给了他这样大的惊喜。

“快进来。”Merlin忍住欣喜的眼泪，赶紧接过Freya手中的皮箱，迎她进来。“没有人认出你吧？”

“别担心，Merlin。我敢说我现在模仿的西班牙口音地道得就像土生土长的西班牙人。再说了，你们现在这么大老远的从伦敦搬到卡梅洛特，谁还能认出我来？”她一边故意加重口音，一边笑着脱下斗篷。

Merlin在门口快速张望了一圈，轻轻关上门。

“你怎么不写封信通知一下我们？”他接过Freya的斗篷。

“我一收到你的信就回了信。不过我好像比邮递员更快。”Freya微笑着说道，还俏皮地眨了眨眼睛。

尽管如此，Merlin不得不承认，几年不见，Freya已经不再是当年那个莽莽撞撞的野丫头了。藏青色的连衣裙勾勒着窈窕动人的身材曲线，长长的卷发散发着香水味，甚至连说话的语气和神态都散发着成熟女人特有的妩媚。

时间确实能改变一切。Merlin想到这里，又有些怀念那个天天在野外疯玩的妹妹了。

 

“妈妈怎么样了？”Freya担忧的声音拉回了他的思绪。

“她还活着。刚才我正在给她念书呢。”

 

久别重逢的母女俩几乎是抱头痛哭。止不住的泪水从Hunith干瘪的眼睛里泛出，顺着眼角的皱纹滴落在枕头上。Freya头枕在Hunith的胸口，紧紧抓着母亲瘦骨嶙峋的手，让她能抚摸自己满是泪痕的脸。

“我回来了，妈妈，我回来了。”Freya不停地重复着。

可是Hunith却已经没有办法再呼唤爱女的名字。病痛早已剥夺了她发声的能力。此时她只能微张着嘴，死死地盯着女儿，仿佛要把女儿的样子永远刻在自己的眼睛里。

 

这样的场景终于让Merlin忍了许久的泪水夺眶而出。他只好转过身走出房间，站在房门口，背靠门框，压低自己的哭声，拼命用手背擦干泪水。

 

十几分钟之后，眼眶红肿的Freya走出了房间，她小心翼翼地掩上卧室门，看着眼眶同样通红的Merlin。

“妈妈已经睡着了。”她压低声音轻轻说。“Merlin，信上说的都是真的吗？妈妈她真的……”

“是的。肯定没法过今年的圣诞节了。”尽管心里有一百个不情愿，Merlin还是狠下心来再次向Freya确认这个残酷的事实。

“但是……”Freya又开始小声啜泣，“但是……我还是不能接受。爸爸也是……我都不敢相信我们家变成了现在这模样！”她把脸埋在手心里。

Merlin搂着她的肩膀，叹了口气，说：

“来吧。你肯定饿了，我去给你做点吃的。吃完你也好好休息。”

 

接下来的几天，Merlin忙里忙外。

家里多来了一个人，公寓显得拥挤起来。小公寓里没有客房，Merlin只能腾出自己的卧室给Freya借住，他自己则在客厅的沙发上凑合着睡觉。

由于Freya依然是被军方悬赏的叛国者，她不能冒着风险走出公寓。只好由Merlin去购买她所需要的一切生活物资，同时，他也不能让邻居们看出来自己家里多了一个人。这不是一件容易的事情，不仅家里的窗帘随时紧闭，还要编造一连串的谎言——这都不是Merlin喜欢的事情。

好在妹妹的到来减轻了自己照顾母亲的重担。她不仅每天陪着母亲，绘声绘色地讲述自己在西班牙的见闻，甚至还主动承担了一日三餐的烹饪。

 

这天，Merlin站在厨房门口，倚着墙，看着Freya忙碌的背影。她正穿着白色围裙，套着白色袖筒，熟练地在砧板上切着用来做汤的洋葱。

“Freya，我真没想到能有一天看见你做饭。”

Freya听闻此言，回过头来白了哥哥一眼。

“是吗？这句话我原句奉还给你。我亲爱的哥哥。而且你的手艺比女人还好！”

两人笑了起来。这样的拌嘴已经多少年没有过了呢？

 

“说实在的，Freya，你到底打算什么时候介绍我的妹夫？”Merlin挑了挑眉毛，用玩味的轻松语调转移话题。他指了指Freya左手无名指上的白银戒指。“我觉得我想听些令人高兴的事情。”

“哦，Merlin，你眼睛真尖。”Freya笑着说，“Delfino和我还没有结婚。这是他两周前送我的订婚戒指。”

“Delfino？西班牙人？”

“Delfino Constantino。他是意大利人，移民去了西班牙。”Freya脸上浮现幸福的微笑。

可是Merlin却皱了皱眉头。

“看来你的未婚夫不怎么绅士，竟然让自己的未婚妻独自踏上这么危险的旅途。”

“这你不能怪他。是我逼他不要和我来的。结果他还是一路把我送到了加来①。现在他应该在爱尔兰等着接我回去。”Freya把切好的洋葱放在盘子里。

“既然都到加来了，为什么不和你一起来这里？”

“你知道的，我要是被抓了，我可不希望连累Delfino。他还有农庄要经营，那是他们家族的心血。而且他留在境外的话，出了事还能去找认识外交官的朋友照应我，要是和我一起被抓了，就真的脱不开了。”

“可是……”

“我花了一个星期才说服他不跟我一起入境。相信我，Merlin，他真的是个好男人。”

“Well，你都这么说了，我又能说什么呢？”Merlin耸了耸肩。

 

“别光说我，你呢？”Freya脸上写满了好奇，她放下了菜刀，盯着Merlin道。

“我什么？”

“你没有找到喜欢的女孩吗？”

“没……没有。”Merlin的脑海里浮现了金发蓝眸。

“真的吗？”Freya的声音听起来有些难以置信。“我以为你有心上人了。真可惜。”

“什么叫‘你以为’？”

“说不清。”Freya摇了摇头，“直觉告诉我的。”她回过头又执起菜刀准备切西兰花。

哦，女人的直觉真准。Merlin在心里感慨着。只不过他喜欢的不是女孩而已。

 

而且，这位“心上人”的来访很快成为了Merlin最头痛的事情——他不能让Arthur知道Freya的存在。

 

※※※

 

周二下午，Arthur有些不知所措地站在怀特巷9号的门口。

他不知道该不该去敲门。几天前来探望的时候，Merlin没有让他进门，而是直接把他带到附近的咖啡店，这让他一直耿耿于怀。

我果然还是吓到他了吗？Arthur沮丧地想。

巷子里一片寂静，没有一个行人，而Arthur的内心却在回荡着各种各样的声音——Merlin的笑声、讲课声、呼吸声，甚至是清嗓子的声音……

在门口的台阶上，他上上下下踱了十几轮，终于还是决定整理领结，上前敲门。

 

Merlin苍白的脸色有点慌张，同上次一样他没有直接让Arthur进去，而是站在门外和Arthur打招呼。

“我来看望你的母亲，还带了些水果。”Arthur把手里提的篮子递给Merlin。“有些水果是Morgana挑的。”

“啊……谢谢你。”Merlin扯出一个勉强的笑容，接过水果篮，“非常感谢。”

    Merlin紧张地侧过头瞥了一眼公寓的门。

“你有客人？”Arthur探过身，他注意到半掩着的公寓门后面的衣帽架上挂着的女式外套。

“不……没有客人。”Merlin有点心虚地移开目光回答道。

很不凑巧，此时Freya似乎在二楼打碎了盘子，惊呼了一声。

“没有客人？”

Arthur收回望着二楼的视线，他盯着Merlin的眼睛，可是Merlin却避开了。

“那我改天再来吧。”Arthur尴尬地笑了笑。

显然，Merlin在对自己撒谎，而且还是一个十分拙劣的谎言。这个事实让Arthur心口发闷。

为什么要对自己说谎？为什么不让自己进去？那个女人是谁？

Arthur现在有一大堆的疑问。可是Merlin的样子实在是过于窘迫，他实在不想让自己过多的隐私问题破坏两人刚刚恢复的友好关系。

“对了，Merlin。”Arthur试图转移话题，“我那边的工作已经没有那么忙了，如果你不介意的话，我还是想……”他停顿了一下，故意压低了声音，“我还是想恢复上课。”

Merlin惊讶地抬起眼看着Arthur。

这是两人久违的对视。Merlin的眼睛依然是迷人的苍蓝色，但这份纯净背后似乎有什么东西让Arthur捉摸不透。

“你知道的，我不是同情……”

“我知道。”未等Arthur说完，Merlin就打断了他，白皙的脸上泛起红晕。“但是还请你再等一两个星期。我确定好时间就马上告诉你。”

Arthur仍然牢牢地把目光锁定在Merlin的脸上，试图捕捉住任何一丝细节。

沉默半晌，他释然般舒了口气，平静地开口道：

“如果我上次的行为给你带来了困扰，你就忘记它吧。这样我们起码还能做朋友。”Arthur戴上自己的帽子，故意压低帽沿，不想让Merlin看清自己的表情。“你不用为了答复我而苦恼。”

“别这样，Arthur。我不是这个意思……”Merlin想要辩驳，可是却找不出什么话，“事情并不想你所想的那样……”

可Arthur却什么也听不进去，他转过身，轻声说了句“祝愉快，Merlin”便快步离开。

Merlin望着Arthur远去的背影，只能不知所措地发愣。

 

“那个金发商人是谁？”

Merlin黯然地垂着头回到客厅时，Freya好奇地从厨房探出身子询问道。

“Arthur，Arthur Pendragon，他是工厂主。”

“哦，工厂主、商人，有什么不一样吗？说实在的，我真不敢相信我的哥哥竟然在这种地方和这种人呆在一起。”

“Arthur他……他是个很好的人。他帮了我很多忙。”

而Freya撇撇嘴，不予置评。

 

※※※

   

Freya回来两周之后，Hunith便微笑着离开了这个世界。

那是一个秋意初起的日子，清凉的风摇曳着薄窗帘，吹散房间里最后一丝闷热，拂过Hunith脸上那些岁月留下的痕迹。

Merlin柔声给她念小说听，Freya轻轻握着她的手。因此，她走得十分安详。

那天，兄妹俩都没有哭，他们只是轻轻吻着母亲的额头。

Freya一边捋着母亲额前的头发，一边轻声说。

“现在，她终于可以和爸爸永远在一起了。”

 

讣告发出，老朋友Gaius立刻主动提出帮Merlin打点一切，这让Merlin非常感激。葬礼的时间因此很快被确定在一周后。

然而不幸的事总是接二连三。

 

※※※

 

Merlin怎么也料想不到自己会在卡梅洛特的街道上见到Edwin。

 

“嘿，这不是Emrys嘛！居然能在这里见到你。”

轻挑的叫喊很快唤起了Merlin的回忆，他回过头去，只见Edwin穿过行人向自己吊儿郎当地走过来。他穿着廉价的粗布外套，凌乱的棕色头发上扣着灰色帽子，嘴里叼着根烟。

Edwin曾经是Emrys邻居家的孩子，Merlin很小的时候和他还是玩伴。只可惜，这个男孩后来长成了败家子，吃喝嫖赌，纸醉金迷，很快把家产耗得丁点不剩，甚至还欠了一屁股赌债。Merlin很早就和他断绝了往来，特别是在Edwin厚着脸皮来找Merlin借钱而遭Freya甩了两巴掌之后，Merlin再也没有见过他。

 

“大教授的儿子怎么会在卡梅洛特？”

“我来这里工作。”Merlin简短答道。

“哈！你居然也会来这里找工作？也对，这里到处都是黄金。我以为你这个大教授的儿子不会看重这些，没想到也没什么区别嘛。”Edwin脸上摆着令人作呕的虚假笑容，眼里满是嘲讽之意。“哦，听说你父亲死了，真遗憾。”

Merlin无视他语气里的不屑与虚伪，问道：“你在这里做什么？”

“呵，我在工厂里找了份工作，还找了个不错的未婚妻。她在大宅子里当帮佣。你妹妹呢？我听说她……出了点事？”

“那和你无关。”Merlin甩下这句调头就走，他实在不想和这个恶心的人多呆一秒。

“Emrys，相信我们还会见面的。”Merlin听见那个声音远远地从背后传来。

 

Merlin不敢回头，他无法想象如果Edwin知道Freya在卡梅洛特会有什么后果。

她必须马上离开。

 

“什么？为什么我要怕Edwin那个混账？我不懂我为什么要在母亲的葬礼前逃走！”

客厅里，片刻之前还在厨房忙活的Freya此刻毫无淑女气质地叉着腰站在沙发前，瞪着Merlin，不满地抱怨着，甚至还挥舞着手里的菜刀。

“我早已做好了一切准备。”

“不，你必须得走。”Merlin坚持道。

“真希望有人能为我辩护，告诉他们我只是尽了一个护士应该做的职责。”Freya垂下眼眸。

Merlin拍拍她的肩，说：

“难道你还认为军事法庭是个讲公平仁义的地方吗？”

Freya叹了口气，握起Merlin的手，连个勉强的苦笑都扯不出来。

 

 

 

 

 

（注释：①加来：离英国最近的法国城市，英法海底隧道的终点。）

 


	10. Chapter 10

**第九章**

 

次日，Freya就给在爱尔兰的未婚夫发了电报，Merlin也赶紧为妹妹买了去伦敦的火车票。

 

午夜时分，卡梅洛特的火车站冷冷清清。没有了白天的熙熙攘攘，整个站台都静悄悄的，只有锅炉轰轰作响和汽笛的喘息。昏暗的煤灯下，车厢入口前，黑发青年反复叮嘱妹妹。

“你到了伦敦，就立刻联系Delfino，尽快离开英国。”

“知道啦，你都说了五遍了。”斗篷下，Freya的脸上挂着勉强的笑容，她盯着Merlin说，“不能参加葬礼实在是太遗憾了，你一定要替我好好安葬妈妈。”

“嗯。”Merlin点点头，把行李箱交给Freya。

Freya接过行李箱，和Merlin紧紧相拥，亲吻Merlin的脸颊。

“不知何时还能见到你。”Merlin在妹妹的耳边伤感地低语。

“没关系。等我和Delfino结了婚，我一定邀请你去西班牙。”Freya信誓旦旦地微笑道，“到时候带你去看看你一直想去看的……Merlin？”Freya感受到哥哥的身体一瞬间僵硬了。她放开Merlin，回过头去。

 

在刻着巨大的“卡梅洛特”字样的站牌旁，一个金发男人正盯着这边，他穿着黑色燕尾服，头戴一顶黑色礼帽。虽然一副绅士的打扮，眼神却全无友好和温柔，如同看见了什么让他恶心的东西。在发现自己被注意到之后，他便迅速离开，消失在了Freya视野里。

但Freya发现，他似乎没有从自己哥哥的视野里消失。事实上，Merlin一直望着金发男人离开的方向，迟迟不肯收回视线。

 

“那是谁？”Freya轻声问。

“是Arthur。”

“他脸色可真难看。一定是个讨厌的家伙。”Freya挑了挑眉毛说道。

“哦，别把他想的那么糟糕。”Merlin终于收回了视线。“快上车吧，还有两分钟就发车了。”

 

正当Freya打算登上通向车厢的台阶时，一个醉醺醺的声音从两人背后响起。

 

“嘿！瞧瞧……瞧瞧这是谁！”Edwin烂醉如泥，他东倒西歪地挪着步子走过来，一把抓住Freya的手臂，死死地瞪着她的脸。

“我认得你，Freya Emrys。你一个叛了国的婊子怎么还有脸站在这里？”

Freya吓得脸都绿了，她完全没有想到会在这里被指认出来。她使劲甩着胳膊，试图挣脱Edwin把自己的骨头都快捏碎的手，躲进车厢里。

“你喝多了！我不是你说的那个人！”

“我怎么可能会认错你！”Edwin力大如牛，他的脸憋得通红，紧紧攒着Freya的胳膊就是不放开。“你这些年藏在哪儿？警察可是到处在悬赏缉拿你！”

“够了！你怎么敢对女士如此无礼！”Merlin怒吼着，他左臂抵着Edwin的喉咙，右臂架在他的腋下，拼命往后拽。棕发醉汉身上的酒气几乎让他呛出声。

Edwin在挣扎之中终于放开了Freya。

“放开……放开我！你们Emrys家的人没有一个好东西！”Edwin空出来的两只手疯狂地掰着钳制着自己脖子的Merlin的手臂，企图摆脱Merlin的制伏。

“Emrys，说到底你也就是个穷光蛋而已！别以为你仗着和Pendragon那龌龊的关系就能欺负到我头上来！”

这回，Merlin还未细想，拳头就直接揍了出去。

Edwin连惨叫都没有来得及发出就倒在地面上，他手捂着流血的鼻子，通红的双眼恶狠狠地盯着Merlin。

“哦，天哪！你们都住手！”Merlin听见Freya的声音传了过来。

可他顾不上这么多。

他抓着Edwin的衬衫衣领，低吼着质问道：

“你说什么关系？”

“哈，街头巷尾都在传你和Pendragon的关系‘特别好’。”Edwin冷笑着，嘴里喷着浓烈的酒气。“别以为我是傻瓜。啧，你在大学的时候就勾引男人接吻，现在又想把笨蛋Pendragon骗上床。你这娘娘腔的灵魂是不是卖给撒旦了？”

“住嘴！”Merlin怒不可遏地吼道，他瞪着Edwin，眼睛都快喷出熊熊烈火。他无法忍受Arthur和自己的名誉被人这般侮辱。

“你怎么敢这么说！”他猛地推开Edwin。

嘴里骂骂咧咧的Edwin趔趄后退着。他费了番功夫好不容易站稳，然而迈出的第一步却踩空了站台楼梯。

伴随着一声惨叫，Edwin的身影翻滚着消失在楼梯尽头的黑暗中，只听见他痛苦的呻吟。

 

“Merlin！你没事吧？”Freya跑过来搀扶自己的哥哥。她看上去吓坏了，眼眶里泛着泪光。

“不用担心，我……”

然而Merlin的话被列车长一声“全部登车”给打断了。

于是，他推着Freya催促道：

“别管我了。你快上车吧！”

“真的没事吗？我都忘了你上次打架是什么时候了。”Freya盯着他的脸，依旧一脸担忧。

“我没事。”Merlin忍着手臂上的刺痛，勉强地微笑着。

“我会尽快给你写信的。”Freya说完再次拥抱了Merlin，飞快地亲吻了他的脸颊，“愿上帝保佑你。”

 

Merlin跟着列车，一直走到站台尽头。泪流满面的Freya从车厢里探出身子挥着手，伴随着汽笛声消失在夜色里。

 

※※※

 

秋晨的阳光懒洋洋地透过蓝色的窗帘，温柔着抚摸着房间里的一切。本来这是个美好的情景，如果房间里不是酒气熏天的话。

 

Morgana小心翼翼地提着黑色裙摆。尽管今天她的这件裙子是她衣柜里最低调质朴的，但她仍然怕地上的玻璃渣划坏裙子。

老实说，她虽然早就见识过Arthur混乱的办公室，但乱到这种地步实在是罕见。大把的报纸报表扔了一地，和地上破碎的酒杯混在一起，有些还沾了红酒渍，办公桌上更是杂乱不堪，台灯歪倒着，就连平日Arthur最细心查看的订单都随意地摊在桌子上。

Morgana叹了口气——谁知道她弟弟昨天晚上又发了什么疯。

“快醒醒，老弟。”她推了推趴在办公桌上睡得昏天暗地的Arthur。

Arthur终于抬起了头，惺忪的双眼下泛着明显的青黑色，一头耀眼的金发像鸟窝一样凌乱。

“……Morgana……几点了？”他神志不清地咕哝着，声音沙哑，显然还没有从宿醉中彻底清醒。

“好问题。”Morgana扬起了声调，“现在已经早上八点半了，厂主先生。今天九点是Emrys夫人的葬礼。你现在这个样子到底是去还是不去？”

“葬礼？不去……不去……我九点要去检查昨天夜里拉进厂里的原料。我还要跟监工们开会，上次在万国博览会上接到的新订单有些特别的要求。”Arthur揉着眼睛坐了起来。

Morgana闻言瞪大了眼睛，她简直想脱掉黑色皮手套，把手背贴在弟弟的额头上，看看他是不是在发高烧。

“你确定？你不是和Emrys先生约好了会出席葬礼吗？”

“你出席就够了。我等会给Emrys写个致歉函，你交给他。”

 

Emrys，不是Merlin。

 

注意到这一细节的Morgana开口问：

“Emrys先生和你之间发生了什么吗？”她压低声音，“我知道卡梅洛特有些人在传关于你和他的谣言，但是你也不用这样来避嫌吧？”

“谣言？”这下轮到Arthur惊讶地提高音调。“什么谣言？”

Morgana耸耸肩道：“当然是你们‘非同寻常’的‘友情’。”她可以加重了“友情”一词的语气。

Arthur眯着眼，冷笑一声，向后靠在办公椅上。

“是吗？那他们真是看走眼了。我出钱请Emrys先生给我上课，仅此而已。友情？我连他有个亲密的恋人都不知道，算什么朋友？”

原来如此。Morgana挑了挑眉毛，环抱双臂。

“不要后悔。”她扔下这句就优雅地转身离开，不再搭理这个醋坛子彻底打翻的金发厂主。

Morgana刚刚阖上办公室的门，背后就传来了最后一个酒杯碎裂在地上的声音。

 

※※※

   

Morgana来到教堂的时候迟到了5分钟，可是空荡荡的教堂却让她怀疑葬礼是否真的已经开始。

出席的人太少了。除了Merlin和牧师，只有头发花白的Gaius，还有一个打扮很粗俗的壮汉带着一条安静的苏格兰牧羊犬坐在教堂靠后的座位上。

她尽力放慢脚步，但高跟鞋的声音依然激荡起阵阵回声。

坐在教堂第一排的那个黑发青年闻声回过头来，他的脸苍白而瘦削，甚至有点憔悴。Morgana捕捉到他看向自己的蓝眼睛有一瞬间的失落，但很快，他垂下目光，轻轻点头，大概这算是感谢Pendragon家的小姐能够出席。Morgana也只好点头致意。

Merlin转过身，垂着头，不再有任何动作。

Morgana选择了Merlin左后方的位置入座。她不忍看向那个孤独无助的背影，只好低头闭眼，默默向上帝祈祷。

 

尽管这里是教堂，尽管这样做对上帝有些不敬，Morgana还是在心里把失约的弟弟数落了一番。

 

到了葬礼结束时，Morgana站在教堂门口，看着正在和牧师交谈的Merlin，思考着究竟什么时机把混蛋弟弟的致歉函交给Merlin更合适。

这是个无比艰难的决定，Merlin看上去实在是太脆弱了。

 

Morgana不敢想象这个可怜人今天的心情。

亲人们都离他而去，好朋友都不在身边，连那个Arthur口中的“亲密的恋人”也没有陪着他。如果是在伦敦，他大概还有很多同学校友来安慰他。可是这里是卡梅洛特。

 

Morgana不禁回忆起自己的父亲Uther Pendragon去世的那天，简直就像天塌下来一样。曾经口口声声说恨透了严厉父亲的她整整哭了一天，女仆们怎么都劝不住。而Arthur把自己关在父亲的书房里，茶不思饭不想，就对着那些让父亲血本无归的投机生意合同发愣。

那是Morgana第一回尝到绝望的滋味。

父亲生前的生意伙伴纷纷离去，除了Gaius，没有人愿意留下陪她和Arthur。

但至少，姐弟俩能陪伴彼此。

 

而Merlin只能一个人面对绝望。

 

“Pendragon小姐。”Merlin的叫声把Morgana从沉思中拉了回来。

“哦，Emrys先生，请节哀。我很遗憾我弟弟没能来，我代他向你道歉。”她从提包里拿出那封信，“这是他的致歉函。”

“没关系，我知道他总是很忙。”Merlin扯出一个苦涩的微笑，接过那封信。

让Morgana没有料到的是，Merlin递给她另一封信。信封上写着漂亮的“致A·Pendragon先生”。

 

※※※

 

这是Merlin第一次在上课的时候走神。

安静的市政小礼堂里只有笔滑过纸的沙沙声，孩子们正低头抄着句子。Merlin课桌间走来走去。但他完全没有心思纠正小Charlie的拼写错误或者提醒小Johnson该醒来了。

 

三天了，Arthur还没有给他回信。

他还在犹豫什么？

 

Merlin清楚地记得写那封信时自己手抖得有多厉害——他从未预料到拒绝Arthur是这么痛苦。

Edwin的刻薄的话语反复回荡在他的脑海。

他知道那些肮脏流言的威力。它们不仅能坏了Arthur的名声，更能毁灭Pendragon家的事业。Merlin无论如何也不愿看到这个结果。

既然Arthur已经误会了自己，就趁此机会和他划清关系吧。

Merlin好不容易才抑制了双手的颤抖，郑重地盖上了蜡封，长舒一口气。

 

下课时间一到，孩子们便欢呼着一溜烟全跑了。寂静的小礼堂里，Merlin一直坐在讲台上发着愣。

他又是孤身一人。

 

然而，第二天，Merlin就收到了Arthur的无声的回信——

Arthur和Mithian订婚了。

 

※※※

 

当时，Merlin正要给罗尔机械厂的老板送誊好的商函，在街上巧遇了Gaius。

 

“太突然了，不是吗？”Gaius告知Merlin这个消息后感慨着，“我记得老Alined两个星期前还在和他软磨硬泡。”

“这可不突然。Alined小姐美丽迷人。”Merlin淡淡地微笑道。

 

Merlin回到公寓，脱下外套搭在衣帽架上就径直瘫坐在沙发上。

他脑海中不断闪现着那醉人的湛蓝色双眸，或温暖、或冰冷、或明亮、或混沌……那耀眼的金发再次刺痛双眼，那个吻的味道还残留在舌尖。

 

Merlin情不自禁地打了个寒战。

冷，好冷。

什么时候天气已经变得这么凉了？

 

※※※

 

就在Merlin准备起身去喝一杯威士忌暖暖身子的时候，敲门声再次响起。

这回站在门口的是一位身着黑底银边制服的男人，他恭敬地问候道：

“下午好，请问这里是Merlin Emrys家吗？”

“是的，我就是Merlin Emrys。”

“Emrys先生，我是卡梅洛特警局的Lancelot警官。我很抱歉突然打扰您。”这个棕发警官压低声音轻声说：“出于职责需要，我有一些事情需要告知您，也劳驾您回答几个问题。”

问题？难道是Freya她……

Merlin忐忑不安地把警官迎进门。

 

“请坐，警官。需要红茶吗？”Merlin把这位年轻的警官引进客厅。

“非常感谢你，Emrys先生。不过我不用了，只是很小的一件事，我就站着说吧。”

Merlin拘谨地点了点头，示意警官继续说下去。

警官拿出了一本记录本，一页页地翻动着，他一边查看一边说：

“13号星期二的半夜左右，一名男子在卡梅洛特火车站打了场架后摔了一跤，之后在医院死亡了……呃……那场打架并不致命，医生认为这名男子有酗酒的习惯而且还有恶疾。”警官停顿了片刻，抬头看了一眼脸色惨白的Merlin，继续说道：“我必须问您几个问题。目击证人是一位杂货店助手，他说那场打架的起因是这个醉汉对一位年轻女士无礼，之后和这位女士同行的先生才和他打起架来。我们认为那位先生可能是您。”

“我不在场。”Merlin立马矢口否认。

他不能让警官继续追查下去。Freya现在肯定还没有出境，他不能把Freya的行踪暴露给警方。

Lancelot警官又翻开记录本的另外一页。

“目击者说那位先生是黑色头发，个子较高，身材消瘦……呃……他认出那是来自伦敦的Emrys先生，是他店里的常客。而您是目前全卡梅洛特的唯一一位Emrys先生。”

“那我就不清楚了，也许是这当中出了什么差错。”Merlin尽力克制不让声音因紧张而发抖，“我不在场。”

“我明白了。”年轻的警官盯着Merlin的双眼点了点头。

“你还有什么问题吗，警官？”

“没有了。”警官合上记录本，转过身，又突然想起什么似的，再次向Merlin确认道：“您坚决否认自己是那位先生？”

“我对他……我对这个男人的死亡深表遗憾。”Merlin咽了口唾液，“但我不在场。”

“如果目击者坚持认为您当时在场，那我将不得不让您提供不在场证明。”Lancelot警官微微皱着眉头说道，“我很抱歉打扰您，但这是我的职责。”

 


	11. Chapter 11

第十章

 

卡梅洛特的秋意总是来势汹汹。不过数日，温润的夏风就彻底隐匿了踪迹，萧瑟的秋风越来越劲，吹得公园里的法国梧桐纷纷换上了金色的衣裳。原本趾高气昂的蝉鸣也变得凄凉起来，它们似乎在为夏天的离去而哀歌。

一阵秋雨过后，乌云还未完全散去，整个卡梅洛特都彻底笼罩在湿漉漉的寒意里。

 

一对青年男女沿着熙熙攘攘的青石街道漫步。美丽的棕发小姐亲昵地挽着金发绅士的胳膊，说说笑笑，让人们总是忍不住回过头多看几眼。

 

“Pendragon先生，我真没想到你今天会陪我出来选钻戒。”Mithian望着Arthur的湛蓝色眼睛，“你不是要去参加一个价格商谈会议吗？”

“我推脱掉了，那个会议本来就没什么好谈的。更何况，一个绅士不可能拒绝一位淑女的邀请。”Arthur回以一个温柔的微笑。

“谢谢你，Pendragon先生。”Mithian的脸微微发红。

订婚来得实在是太突然，即使知道眼前的金发男人对待淑女小姐们一向绅士，但近距离接触还是避免不了小鹿乱撞。

“没什么值得感谢的，我是你的未婚夫。对了，Mithian，你可以直呼我的名字。”

“好的……”

 

“Pendragon先生？”一个声音突然传来。

“是的。”Arthur转过身去，“哦，Lancelot！下午好。”他摘下礼帽简单地和Lancelot握手，对身旁的Mithian介绍道：“这位是警察局的Lancelot警官。”

“幸会，Alined小姐。”

“你好，Lancelot警官。我知道你，你去年得了一等勋章。”Mithian笑道。

“我很荣幸。”棕发警官点点头。

“Lancelot，你有什么事吗？”

“哦，几天前我向您报告的那件车站意外死亡的案子，有了一点……呃……新进展。”说完，Lancelot尴尬地瞥了一眼Mithian。

Mithian立刻会意，耸耸肩说：“你们聊吧，我到那边的珠宝店再看看。”

“我等会去找你。”Arthur说道。

见Mithian已经离去，Lancelot一脸歉意。

“我非常抱歉在这个时候打扰二位。但是，您知道的，您是地方行政官。我觉得这件事情还是跟您说说比较好。”

“到底怎么了？”Arthur的表情也一扫之前的轻松愉快，他严肃地微微皱眉问道。

Lancelot环顾了一下四周，凑近Arthur低声说：“您是不是认识Emrys先生？”

“是的，怎么了？”

“这个案子和他有关，先生。”Lancelot的声音有点紧张。

“什么？”Arthur盯着Lancelot，一脸震惊。

“我现在有充分的证据证明Emrys先生当时因为与他同行的女士的原因和那位醉汉打了一架，尽管不是直接原因，但确实在一定程度上导致了他的死亡。可是Emrys先生否认自己在场。”

“你确定Mer……你确定Emrys先生和这个案子有关？案发时间是什么时候？在哪儿？”Arthur焦急地问。

“13日，星期四，大概是在晚上11点到12点。”

Arthur沉默了，他低下头。

他永远不会忘记那个痛苦的时刻。Merlin在昏暗的煤油灯下依依不舍地拥吻着心爱的女人，而自己只能在一旁默默接受所爱的人明明心有所属却瞒着自己玩弄感情的残酷现实。

“先生？”

Lancelot的声音唤回了Arthur的心神。

“Emrys先生否认他在场？”Arthur心不在焉地问。

年轻的警官点了点头：“所以，这就是问题所在。尽管他极力否认，但是目击证人说他确实在场并且打了架。”他停顿了几秒，“我们很快会进行验尸。争论这个问题实在是令人尴尬。不会有人相信向来待人和善有礼的Emrys先生会参与和醉汉打架……”Lancelot的声音越来越小。

“他否认他当时在车站？”

“是的，他否认了两次，非常坚决。”Lancelot再次确认道，“我会再去询问他。但我听说他曾经是您的私人教师……”

“你做得很对。”Arthur打断了Lancelot的话，他紧紧地盯着年轻警官的眼睛低声说：“先别采取任何行动，让我来处理。”

 

Arthur看着Lancelot远去的身影消失在川流不息的人群里，再度陷入沉思。

 

这些天来，Arthur一直都在试图忘记那个黑发白肤的青年，却每每适得其反。今天难得和Mithian外出，Lancelot的消息却让原本稍稍冲淡的记忆再度浮上心头。他发现尽管那个消瘦的男人的身影总是能让自己的胸口隐隐作痛，他却没法停止去思念他的一切。哪怕是在自己已经订婚的现在，那个男人也总是能够牵动自己的心弦。

多么可笑和荒谬！

 

Arthur摇了摇头，重新戴好自己的帽子，快步走向珠宝店。

 

※※※

 

“什么？案子已经终结了？”Merlin诧异地瞪着站在沙发前的棕发警官。

 

自从Lancelot警官第一次登门造访，Merlin这些天就一直惴惴不安。他害怕去设想警官们一直追查下去会有什么后果。也许是自己身败名裂，也许是Freya和自己都锒铛入狱……但是几天后的现在，他被告知已结案。

 

“是的。我们将停止调查。”Lancelot恭敬地说完递给Merlin一封信，“这个，我给您带来了Pendragon先生的信。”

Merlin吃惊地睁大眼睛。

“Pendragon先生？”

“是的。他是这个案子的检察官，也是我的朋友之一。”Lancelot别有深意地看着Merlin。“我告诉他案子遇到了麻烦。”

Merlin被盯得有点不适，为了掩饰窘迫，他快速拆开那封信。

“毋须审讯”、“缺乏证据”、“到此终结”、“我负全责”、“勿打扰无关者”……

匆匆扫到的几个字眼几乎让Merlin的手发起抖来。

Merlin合上信纸，抽了一口气说：

“Pendragon先生他……他相信我不在那个车站？”

“是的，先生。”Lancelot点点头，目光却仍然锁在Merlin的脸上。“我很抱歉我竟然怀疑您。目击者言之凿凿，现在他承认认错了。希望没有冒犯您。”

很显然，虽然嘴上这样说， Lancelot这样一位正直的警官对这件案子的处理方式并不太满意。

“好了，我该走了。再见，先生。”警官长舒一口气，点头示意之后，转身离去。

 

事情结束了，可是Merlin却一点也不感到轻松。

他第一次苦恼自己为什么不是中世纪传奇文学里那些神通广大的魔法师，能用读心术猜透那个金发男人的想法。

 

是爱吗？

不可能，他订婚了，他现在爱着Mithian。

 

所以是怜悯？

这更加不可能，他一定恨透了那天看见的事情。

 

去找他问问？

……

 

Merlin紧紧地攒着那封信，手心的汗水早已浸透了信封。

挣扎许久，他还是把信扔进了壁炉的熊熊火焰之中。

 

※※※

 

星期四下午四点，这原本是Arthur第一次来Merlin的公寓上课的时间。但是现在，Merlin却忐忑地站在阿尔贝恩的门口。工厂里如同Merlin初来乍到时一般忙碌，依然是漫天飘舞的棉絮、望不到边的白色棉海。

唯一不同的是，这回偶尔会有闲下来的工人和他打招呼。

 

“哦，Merlin！下午好！你来找Arthur吗？”Gaius从收发室的玻璃窗里探出头来。“他在宅子里。”老人冲着那座白色的大房子使了个眼色。

“谢谢你。”Merlin微笑，扶了扶帽檐，表示感谢。

 

他站在门廊里等待友好的黑人女仆去通知主人的时候，瞥见了门廊墙壁上挂着的那幅画。它被遮掩在墙壁的阴影中，远离绚烂的夕阳，全然不见阿瓦隆之湖的明净。门口的银色花瓶被擦的锃亮，Merlin对着花瓶上倒映着的自己理了理浅绿色的领结。

他以为Arthur会来迎接他，但是等到的只有女仆毕恭毕敬的一句“请随我来。”

 

女仆把他带到一间小会客厅，很显然，前两次造访都没有参观过这个小厅。没有华丽的水晶灯，没有精美的金色花瓶，只有一张书桌和几把沙发椅，墙上挂着一幅肖像画，从标签上来看，画上表情僵硬而严峻的男人正是Arthur的父亲Uther Pendragon。

 

Merlin把手中的白色礼盒放在空荡荡的茶几上，正准备坐进沙发椅时，一个女人的惊喜的声音让他愣住了。

“哦，你就是Emrys先生吧！”穿着米色长裙的Mithian快步走了过来，姣好的脸上绽放着美丽的笑容，她伸出右手准备和Merlin握手。“我上次在晚宴上见过你，你是Arthur的私人教师。”

“曾经是。”Merlin摆出笑容，纠正了她的时态，但是握手时的僵硬还是暴露了他并不像表面看上去那么轻松。事实上，对女士行握手礼是他花了不少时间才适应过来的“卡梅洛特式”礼节。

“下午好，我是该叫你Alined小姐……”Merlin抬眼便看见身着黑色燕尾服的Arthur跟着Mithian的脚步走了进来，“还是该叫你Pendragon夫人？”

“哦！”Mithian的双颊泛起红晕，她害羞地摸了摸左手中指上的红宝石戒指，“我们只是订了婚……”

她似乎还想再说些什么，可是却被Arthur干巴巴的声音打断了。

“Mithian，我和Emrys先生有点事情要谈，你去叫仆人们准备红茶和点心。”

“好。”Mithian好奇的视线仍然在Merlin身上徘徊着，最终她不置可否地转身准备离开。她的金发未婚夫搂着她纤细的腰肢，在她光滑红润的脸颊上印上一个安慰的吻。

“很快就完事了。”

Merlin第一次厌恶自己敏感的感官。若不是它，他就不会听见Arthur对Mithian的这句低语。

 

“你看上去很幸福。”Arthur轻轻扣上门准备转身时，Merlin扯出了一个有点尴尬的微笑。

说完他就后悔了，这个开场白实在是太蠢了。他汗涔涔的手心不知道是该捏紧还是该放松。

站在门前的Arthur看了他一眼，深邃的蓝眼睛里已经看不到先前面对未婚妻时的神采奕奕。他平静地开口道：

“Emrys，你今天突然到访，有何贵干？”

Emrys……Merlin的微笑僵硬了，尽管只有一瞬间。

“我……我只是来道谢的，上个月你帮我了一个大忙。”Merlin走进茶几，捧起那个用金线包装的精致白礼盒。“一点薄礼，特表感谢……”

“不，不。”Arthur摆了摆手，打断了Merlin的话，“我没有为你做任何事情。”

“但是我还是要感谢你。”Merlin眨了眨眼说。

可是Arthur却叹了口气，压低声音说道：“你有没有意识到你的一时兴起会带来多大风险？请你下次在恋人面前逞能时注意把握分寸！”他一边斥责着一边一步步逼近Merlin。

双手捧着礼盒的Merlin在Arthur利剑一般的注视之下手足无措地睁大眼睛发着愣，苍白的嘴唇一张一合却挤不出几个字。

“她不是……”

Merlin差点就想把真相告诉眼前人。但是，Edwin的话再次回响在意识中——Arthur很快就要有一个幸福的家庭。自己怎么能让那些“龌龊”的东西毁灭这一切？

“事情有时候不像你看到的那样。我知道你怎么看我的，Pendragon先生。”Merlin垂下眼眸，把失意的苍蓝色眼睛藏在长长的黑睫毛下。“对不起……我真的很抱歉，Pendragon先生。”

“把你的抱歉留给死者吧。我不会再为了你而犯法了。”Arthur冷冷地说完便转过身去，不再面对Merlin。

“对不起……”Merlin已经不知道自己的道歉是说给Arthur还是说给自己。

这样就够了。Arthur会很快忘了自己，不会拿他的未来铤而走险。那就是自己想要的，不是吗？Merlin在心底对自己反复念叨着。

可怕的沉默持续了近一分钟，整个会客厅只有书桌上的台式钟的滴答声。Merlin几次想结束这难捱的时光却不知怎么开口。最终，他只好说：

“我想我该走了。”

Merlin拼命扯着嘴角，试图摆出一个礼貌的微笑，但是却没能成功。他的嗓子又干又涩，胸口因为钻心的疼痛和寒冷微微颤动着。

“把这个拿着。实在是太甜，我已经腻了。”

这是Arthur结束无言之后的第一句话，没有告别，没有挽留，只是面不改色地站在原先的位置上，用手对着茶几示意了一下。

Merlin知道Arthur指的是那个礼盒。

他什么时候知道那里面装的是自己做的饼干呢？

但是事已至此，这个问题早已毫无意义。

等到Arthur终于回过头来，只有一张精美的闪着金粉的新婚贺卡静静地躺在茶几上。

“ _预祝新婚快乐。_ ”

依然是熟悉的字体、熟悉的墨香，却没有熟悉的署名。

 

Merlin浑浑噩噩地从宅子里走了出来，路上差点撞到了正要给自己端上红茶的女仆。向来谦逊有礼的他连道歉都忘了说就快步离开。

简直就像落荒而逃。

 

他把饼干分给了Gaius和第一次来阿尔贝恩时碰到的那对友好的双胞胎姐妹，她们正在收发处取信。

“哦，Merlin！你的手艺真是无与伦比！这次的风味大不相同，竟然有牛肉的香味，太棒了！”Gaius笑得眼角的皱纹都堆在了一块儿，他拍着Merlin的肩赞不绝口，“你怎么想到的？”

“突发奇想罢了。你喜欢就好。”Merlin摸了摸后脑勺，腼腆地笑了。

他没有告诉Gaius，这个创意只是因为他无意间从Morgana那里知道某个金发资本家喜欢牛排。

 

当晚，Merlin回到寒冷刺骨的公寓里的第一件事就是翻出前几天的报纸。那是一份只报道伦敦新闻的报纸，Merlin费了不少功夫才在卡梅洛特找到了它。

他翻开广告页，再次瞄了眼那天用铅笔圈出来的招聘广告：

伦敦德鲁伊出版社诚招翻译一名……

 

随后，Merlin取来信纸和笔。

 

现在，卡梅洛特再无牵挂，是时候离开了。


	12. Chapter 12

第十一章

 

一个月后，Merlin一边坐在壁炉旁搓手取暖，一边读着德鲁伊出版社社长，同时也是Merlin大学时的旧友之一Mordred的亲笔回信。

 

Mordred在大学的时候就曾经问过Merlin是否愿意在当时还没有被Mordred继承的德鲁伊出版社工作，但是Merlin觉得出版社的工作太枯燥乏味，没有答应。Mordred还曾为此遗憾了一番，毕竟Merlin是语言学系下最优秀的学生。

 

显然，这次，Mordred对于Merlin的决定非常高兴。他在信中十分爽快地告知Merlin已被直接录用并且要求他在下周三上岗工作，而且薪水也比设想的优厚许多。

Merlin对于这番待遇有点受宠若惊。他忐忑地忧虑自己到底能否称职，毕竟他从来没有了解过出版社的工作，更别说是Mordred提供的外文部编辑这个职位了。

 

而且，他必须错过下周四举办的Arthur的婚礼。

好在这大概也不会被Arthur介意——Merlin到现在都未收到婚礼的请帖。

 

不知为什么，Merlin竟觉得一丝庆幸。

他想，悄无声息地离开也许是最适合自己的。

 

※※※

 

今年的冬天来得格外猛烈，十一月末的夜晚寒气逼人，冰冷刺骨的劲风吹得窗户猎猎作响。

但罗斯玛丽街的夜莺酒馆却热闹非凡，丝毫不受透骨奇寒的影响。

 

“敬我们最著名的单身汉Pendragon！”喝得满面红光的Cenred第三次站起来，他举着一杯威士忌想和Arthur碰杯。

“够了，Cenred，我不能再喝了。”Arthur坚定地摇头道。

事实上，Arthur喝得的确够多了。半瓶伏特加、一瓶威士忌还有一杯白兰地——Arthur从来都没有喝过这么多酒，他的工作总是要求他的大脑远离酒精以保持清醒。

今晚虽说是他的单身夜派对，但他也不希望明天在宿醉的头痛中去参加婚礼。

 

酒量大得惊人的Cenred已经放倒了Arthur的两个在警局工作的朋友。一个是巡逻队队长Leon，他已经跑了六趟厕所了，现在趴在酒馆的桌子上迷迷糊糊地打着酒嗝。另一个是Lancelot。哦，可怜人，他刚刚吐完，此刻正低着头，坐在酒馆的墙角里。

 

“你还好吧？老兄？”Arthur摇了摇Lancelot的肩膀。

“别……别担心，我的朋友。我很好……Cenred那家伙算不了什么……”棕发警官推开Arthur的手臂。

Arthur抬了抬一根眉毛。

 

“Emrys……他怎么没来？我以为他是……是你的好朋友。”Lancelot神志不清地接着说，“毕竟上次你废了那么大功夫为他开脱……他是你的远亲吗？”

“不是。”

“我想也是。”Lancelot耸耸肩，“流着你们家族血液的人是绝对不会允许出现叛国者的。”

“叛国者？Emrys？”Arthur诧异地问道。

“不是Merlin Emrys。”Lancelot摇摇头，“是他的妹妹。而且不是有血缘关系的亲妹妹，只是养女。”

“妹妹？！”

“哦，看来他没敢跟你说。也对，说了你肯定也不会聘他当私人教师。”Lancelot又打了个嗝，“他的妹妹叛国后就溜到国外去了。事实上我有点怀疑那个和Emrys一起出现在火车站的女人就是他的妹妹……也许她良心未泯，来探望她的恩人养母……”

Lancelot滔滔不绝地讲着他平时绝对不会随意透露的案情，但是Arthur却听不进去了。

 

妹妹？

为什么他从来都没有提过？

为什么他不否认自己的质问？

……

 

等到Arthur回过神来的时候，他已经摇摇晃晃地走在前往怀特巷的路上。

 

马车早就离开，而他又忘了拿上厚外套和帽子。酒精带来的热量不一会就被刺骨的寒风吹散了。他缩着肩膀打着哆嗦，这让他的头脑清醒了不少。

他必须去问问那个人。

他加快脚步，甚至小跑起来，呼出一股又一股的水汽。

走了半英里的时候，有什么凉飕飕的东西飘落在Arthur身上。

雪。

而且是一场鹅毛大雪。

 

Arthur的靴子踩在雪里开始发出“吱吱”的声响，手脚也冻得生疼。但是震惊与疑惑让他把这一切痛苦都置之度外。

他的躯干被冻僵，心却热得发烫。

 

他不知道自己走了多久才走到那个僻静而黑暗的小巷。所有的窗户都是黑漆漆的，没有亮灯，只有唯一一盏完好的煤油路灯发出昏黄的弱光。

距离他上次拜访这里已有两个多月，他费了不少工夫才凭着记忆摸到怀特巷9号的门。

 

咚咚。

一片死寂。屋主人大概在睡觉吧。Arthur对着手心哈了一口气。

 

咚咚咚。

灯没有亮。他应该还没醒来。

 

咚咚咚咚。

哦，他一定在。这么晚他怎么可能不在呢？

 

咚咚咚、咚咚咚。

不，他不可能离开的。看在上帝的份上，快开门……

 

※※※

   

“哦，我的天啊！”

Merlin看清来人的时候惊讶得差点摔了手里执着的煤油灯。

“发生什么事情了？Ar……我是说Pendragon先生？你看上去糟糕透了。”

 

眼前的Arthur Pendragon没有笔挺的外套，没有礼帽，领结也不知去向，额前的金发湿成一缕缕，肩膀上、头顶上都是积雪，甚至连眉毛和睫毛上都落着雪。

 

Merlin赶紧拉着Arthur进门。他一边拍掉Arthur身上的积雪，一边问：

“你的毛衣打湿了。外套呢？为什么不穿外套？”

Arthur没有回答，只是自顾自地脱掉湿淋淋的毛衣。

 

Merlin伸手接过毛衣，扑面而来的酒气告诉他，站在面前的是个冻僵的金发醉汉。

Merlin毫不犹豫地架起他的肩膀扶着他上楼。这个过程并不容易，Merlin身上穿着的宽大睡袍让他行动不便。而木质楼梯也在两人的重量之下发出嘎嘎的哀鸣。

“哦，你的手冷的像块冰！”Merlin一边喘着气一边感叹道。

 

他把Arthur半扶半拖地带进了卧室，那是整个公寓唯一还温暖着的房间。Merlin用脚踹了踹壁炉旁的小沙发，让它离壁炉更近一些。他让Arthur慢慢坐进沙发里，转身准备去柜子里找几条毛毯，可是等他看见空空如也的衣柜才想起毛毯已经收拾进旅行箱。

 

“你要去哪？”Arthur看到Merlin拖出来的巨大皮箱，沙哑却又不带任何感情地问道。

“哦，我以为你被冻成哑巴了。”Merlin头也没抬地继续翻找着毛毯。

“你要去哪？”Arthur仍然保持着波澜不惊的语气，但是却让Merlin有一种压迫感。

“呃……伦敦。”Merlin终于从箱底翻出两条羊毛毯，他抖了抖毯子，和Arthur并排坐在沙发上，帮他披上毯子。“我去楼下煮点热牛奶。”

“什么时候离开？什么时候回来？”

“那是什么诗歌吗？”Merlin扯出了一个他自己都觉得不能更拙劣的玩笑。但是Arthur没有任何回应。

Merlin只好叹了口气，说：“我在伦敦的一家出版社找到了新的工作，明天早上就要启程。”

 

“所以，如果我不问，你是不是永远都不会把你妹妹的事情告诉我？哪怕你明天就要离开？”Arthur低着头，声音颤抖起来。他正努力压抑着什么。

“什么？”话题方向转变得太快，Merlin没有反应过来。

“你的妹妹！我从来都不知道你原来有一个妹妹！你就这么不信任我吗？如果Lancelot今天没有喝多，我恐怕到了坟墓里都不知道你有个……有个见鬼的妹妹！”Arthur终于抬起头来，他瞪着Merlin的脸，似乎把一肚子的火气都爆发了出来。

“Pendragon先生，你喝醉了……”

“我没醉！”Arthur大叫着，把Merlin吓了一跳。“那时你为什么不否认我的话？存心要离开我吗？我让你感到厌恶了吗？”Arthur越说越激动，脸色也从片刻前的惨白变得通红。

“Pendragon先生，我……”

“该死，不要再叫我‘Pendragon先生’！”Arthur吼着。

Merlin只好闭上嘴，他怯生生地看着Arthur，手指攒着睡袍的袖口。

“对不起……”Merlin的眼眶有些湿润，“我……我只是觉得你不应该在我身上浪费时间。你明天就要和Alined小姐结婚了，这才是你应该过的幸福生活，不是吗？”

“所以你想用这种方式彻底退出我的生活，让我忘了你吗？”Arthur把脸埋进手里。

“你真是个……笨蛋……”

“对不起……”

“不……该道歉的是我……”

 

Arthur抬起脸来。

这是Merlin第一次见到红着眼眶、脸上挂着泪痕的Arthur，脆弱而绝望的Arthur，湛蓝的双眼空洞无神的Arthur……

 

Merlin试图张嘴说些什么来安慰他，这才注意到自己也已泪如雨下。

他只好抱着Arthur，轻轻拍着他的后背。

Arthur把脸埋在Merlin的左肩，滚烫的眼泪落在Merlin暴露在宽松衣襟外的锁骨上，沿着光滑的肌肤滑向Merlin的心口。

 

“告诉我，你爱我吗？”Merlin听见Arthur用近乎呢喃的声音发问。

Arthur依旧没有得到回答。

但这一次，他得到了一个比言语更加热切和真实的吻。

 

※※※

 

两人之间的热度不断上升，蒸干了脸颊上还未滑落的泪水。壁炉里的干柴燃烧时发出的噼啪声被两人越来越粗重的喘息渐渐盖过。

起初，Merlin温热的舌头小心翼翼的探进Arthur的嘴里，Arthur还不太习惯眼前人这么主动。但后来，他发现Merlin正在努力地挑动舌头讨自己开心。顿时，刚刚恢复的体热全都在向下腹聚集。他想起了那些令人脸红心跳的梦境，环着Merlin腰肢的手臂僵硬起来。可是Merlin却对这一切浑然不知，他天真烂漫地奉上热烈而绝望的吻。

Arthur在酒精作用下早已岌岌可危的理智神经彻底断裂。

 

十几个小时之后的婚礼、经营多年的阿尔贝恩、死板而无情的法律……上帝啊，为什么它们要逼着Merlin离开自己？

 

Arthur稍稍倾身，几乎没费什么力气就把Merlin压在了沙发上。

缠绵的湿吻因此而暂停。Merlin睁大苍蓝色的眼睛，疑惑地盯着Arthur。这雾气蒙蒙的无辜双眼让Arthur更加确信自己在犯罪。

直到Arthur的左手探进Merlin松松垮垮的睡袍衣襟，右手顺势解开固定睡袍的系带时，Merlin才后知后觉地露出了一个“你真的确定要这么做吗”的表情。

 

“我以为你明天要结婚？”Merlin无奈地苦笑道。

“现在我还是单身。”Arthur一边阖着眼啃噬Merlin雪白的脖颈一边低声说。

 

Arthur炽热的双唇游走在Merlin瓷器一般的肌肤上，缀上点点红痕。他的舌头戏弄着Merlin胸前敏感的小点。它们在离开温暖睡袍的庇护之后就挺立起来，现在更是泛着可口的粉红。

“嗯……”Arthur轻啃两个小点时，Merlin情不自禁地哼出声，他半眯着眼，浓密的长睫毛微微颤动着。

Arthur得意地微笑起来。他用自己霸道的吻堵住了Merlin的闷哼，任凭自己的手爱抚着Merlin的凸起的肋骨，如同弹奏琴键一般。

他怎么会这么瘦呢？简直就像一碰就碎的玻璃娃娃。Arthur不禁皱了皱眉。

他快速起身，不顾Merlin留恋地勾着他的脖子、抓着他的金发，打横抱起Merlin。在Merlin的惊呼中，他把Merlin放在柔软的床上。

 

沙发太硬了，Arthur不想看见Merlin为了自己留下一身淤青。

 

没有了碍事的睡袍，一切景致都和那个让Arthur曾经羞愧不已的春梦完美重叠。

一览无余的光洁雪肤，迷离而热切的苍蓝双瞳，凌乱的黑发，饱满的红唇，还有讨人喜欢的红彤彤的大耳朵……只不过眼前这个是实实在在地展现在自己身下，不再可望而不可即。

 

然而，明天之后，自己就会失去这一切。

 

Arthur麻利地脱下自己的衬衫和裤子，早已硬的发疼的下身展露出来，那傲人的尺寸让Merlin瞪大了眼。

Arthur倾下身，轻吻身下人渗着细细汗珠的额头。

“你先勾引我的。”他无赖地凑到Merlin的耳边低声呢喃。

“我没……嗯啊……”Merlin的反驳很快淹没在无力的闷哼中——Arthur握住了他半硬的下体。

Merlin大概从来没有料到Arthur长满茧的大手套弄自己的分身时会是这么销魂蚀骨。

伴随着一阵阵淫靡的喘息和闷哼，Merlin的分身也高高挺立起来。

 

是时候了。

Arthur暂时放开Merlin已经硬邦邦的下体，空出来的双手沿着Merlin的大腿内侧向下摸。

突然他似乎想起了自己还是一位绅士，于是开口问：

“我可以……”

然而自己的话还没问完，Merlin就分开了自己的双腿。他侧过脸，似乎掩藏自己羞红的脸。

Arthur见状便毫不客气地把Merlin的腿架在自己的身体两侧，他抬起Merlin的紧致的臀部，滚烫的分身抵住那个粉嫩的入口。

“Arthur，等一……啊！”Merlin刚想提醒Arthur应该用点精油来润滑，可是心急火燎的Arthur已经强行突入了。

果然是新手。Merlin痛苦地闭上眼睛，紧紧攒着白色的床单。

Merlin明显与愉悦不沾边的叫喊让Arthur停了下来。

“怎么了？”

“没事，没事……”Merlin有气无力地挤出几个词。

 

随他去吧，今晚是最后的了。Merlin想。

 

“哦，你真紧……”Arthur一边慢慢挺进一边低声感叹着。此刻像黄油般温润的通道正疯狂地收缩着，对于Arthur来说，这虽然有点疼，但却奇妙极了。

但是Merlin痛苦的表情让他停了下来，他俯下身去，安慰般舔了舔Merlin的喉结。

过了好一会，Merlin紧锁的眉头有了松动的迹象，钳着Arthur下身的通道也微微放松了些，可是Arthur仍然不敢轻举妄动，他不希望Merlin太难受。直到Merlin难耐地扭动腰肢，Arthur才敢继续进军。

 

然而，当Arthur开始抽动时，这份矜持和隐忍彻底毁灭于Merlin发出的魅惑呻吟之中。

“嗯啊……Ar……Arthur……”

这声音如同催化剂，让他体内的熊熊欲火愈烧愈旺。

对，就是这样，把自己的灵魂也烧成灰烬吧。

Arthur这样想着，放任自己像一只发情的野兽，掐揉着光滑的臀瓣，一次又一次地狠狠贯穿那瘫软而单薄的身躯，低吼着迎接高潮的到来。

 

很显然，Arthur的体力在经过雪中步行和床上折腾之后显然已经透支。当他有些恋恋不舍地抽出疲软的分身时，湛蓝色的眼眸里写满了困倦。他长舒一口气，伏在Merlin的身上昏睡了过去。

 

Arthur的平稳呼吸拂过Merlin胸前脆弱而敏感的肌肤时，Merlin的眼眶又湿润了。不知是因为下身的疼痛，还是因为这绮丽而美好的梦境即将结束。

 

Merlin用指腹摩挲着Arthur软软的金发，闭上眼，却怎么也睡不着。


	13. Chapter 13

终章

清晨，Arthur被窗外的犬吠声吵醒。  
他不满地翻了个身，然而陌生的枕头和被褥却让他彻底惊醒。  
昨夜的记忆涌上脑海，让他头痛欲裂。  
壁炉火已经熄灭，只有零零碎碎的火星在灰烬中无力地闪烁。房间里的空气冰冷刺骨。而本应该赤身的自己安安稳稳地躺在暖和的被窝里，身上甚至穿着睡袍。

他坐了起来，四下环顾了一圈，没有看到那个熟悉的身影。只有一张字条塞在枕下——  
“早饭在厨房里。记得准时参加婚礼。”

该死！  
他在心里暗叫不好。

“砰——”  
楼下巨大的关门声在Arthur看来如同救命稻草一般。他立刻冲向窗口，猛地推开窗户，全然不顾身上这件不属于自己的睡袍是否能抵挡纷飞的大雪。

那个人一只手拖着一只巨大的行李箱，另一只手扶着摇摇欲坠的帽子，瘦削的背影缩在黑色的厚外套里，在雪虐风饕之中显得格外孤独。  
他的脚步不太稳，不知是因为及踝的积雪，还是因为昨夜那场无望的交欢。

“Merlin！”  
Arthur尽己所能地放声呼喊他的名字。

那个身影愣住不动了。

回头吧！  
回头看看我！  
Arthur在心里呐喊。

可是那个人把这片银装素裹的地狱甩在了身后，再也没有回头。


	14. 番外篇 True End

番外篇

TRUE END

 

果然，他来了。

清瘦而高挑的身形，乌黑的卷发，一丝不苟的黑外套，标志性的大耳朵因为匆匆赶路而泛着微红。他放下行李箱，蹲下身，把手中一小束白色马蹄莲轻轻摆在墓碑前。修长的手指抚过墓志铭，嘴里似乎念念有词。

也许是回味童年的时光，也许是倾诉自己的见闻，也许是道歉，也许是感恩……

 

多想走近些，听听他的声音，就像四年前一样。

然而，故人如斯，时光不再。

Arthur再也没有了当年的勇气。

每年这个时候，Arthur只能独自站在大橡树后，远远地看着那个熟悉却又陌生的身影。看不清那人的表情，也望不见那双澄澈而迷人的大眼睛。

 

三分钟、五分钟……

那个人痴痴地站在墓前，一动不动。是啊，他每次都会站上大半个小时。

可是，灰蒙蒙的天空开始飘起凉丝丝的小雨。这是Arthur头一回碰上这天下雨，好在他婚后养成了出门随身携带斗篷的习惯。

 

但是，那个人呢？

 

十分钟、二十分钟……

雨点越来越大，Arthur准备披上斗篷，但是那个人却没有挪动半步，任凭秋风秋雨吹打。

他不是要一直傻站在那里吧？Arthur不禁想。他皱起了眉头。

 

墓地的黑泥路已经变得泥泞不堪，雨滴落在小水坑里，溅起的泥点沾上那人的裤脚。他的黑外套已经湿透，滴着水滴。

哦，上帝啊！ Arthur看不下去了，他解下刚刚系好的斗篷，小跑起来。

 

“老天！你是存心要染上风寒吗……”

Arthur一边慌乱地抖开斗篷盖在那人的头顶，一边竭力装出随意的语调。然而，那人转过脸来，他额前的黑发紧紧贴着皮肤，红肿的双眼因为惊讶而睁大，瘦削的脸颊不知是被雨水还是泪水浸透。Arthur所有掩饰窘迫的废话都咽了下去。

 

“Arthur？”哽咽的声音听上去充满了惊讶。

 

下一秒，Arthur吻上了那令人怀念的唇。

 

哦，他真是一点都没有变。

饱满的嘴唇尝起来有点咸，大概是淋了雨，温度冰凉，但是很快就温热了起来。雨水打在两人的脸上，却丝毫不减重逢的热情。

热泪盈眶的Arthur紧紧捧着Merlin的脸，似乎生怕眼前人会躲开。出乎意料的是，Merlin手臂竟然颤抖着回搂着。

 

Arthur原本以为时间会冲淡一切，现在看来真是太天真了。

 

两人的帽子不知道什么时候落在泥地里，当他们结束这个等了太久的吻，已全身湿透。

 

“Arthur……你的胡子有点扎人……”

Merlin稍稍蹙眉，他沙哑的伦敦腔拂过Arthur的耳朵，沾着雨水的长睫毛微微颤动着。尽管眼周依然发肿，苍蓝色的双瞳却如初见时那样清亮透彻。

“真的吗？”Arthur故意夸张地瞪大湛蓝的眼睛，他凑到Merlin眼前只有不到两厘米的地方，压低声音说：“你也可以留胡子来扎我。”

 

Merlin咧开嘴笑起来，眯起的眼睛里满是欣喜。

 

※※※

 

尽管Merlin已经在旅馆订好了房间，可是他还是没能拗过执着的Arthur，只好跟着Arthur前往阿尔贝恩的那所久违的大宅子。

仆人们看到浑身滴着水的两人走进来时都吃惊地合不拢嘴。主人带回来的宾客令他们充满好奇，以至于每个来到客房送衣服送点心送茶水的女仆都少不了对Merlin一番打量。同时，他们不敢有任何怠慢，显然，主人和这位客人交谈时寥寥几句的语气和眼神已经说明了这位黑发男人在主人心中的地位。

 

Merlin很久没有被人伺候地这么周到了。

现在他有些飘飘然地窝在沙发上，壁炉里熊熊的炉火传来阵阵暖意，端着的红茶散着丝丝醇香。身上穿着的宽大丝绸睡袍带来舒适的触感，几乎让Merlin昏昏欲睡。

正在身后帮他擦干头发的是一位年轻的男仆。Merlin突然想起似乎没有看见那个对曾经自己很和善的黑人女仆的身影。

 

“请问……你叫什么名字？”Merlin开口向身后的女仆问道。

“我叫George，先生。”男仆听上去对这个问题有些意外。

“我可以问一个问题吗？”

“悉听尊便，先生。”

“Guinevere小姐……应该是叫这个名字……她还在这里吗？”

“Guinevere小姐？”男仆的手停顿了片刻，“您是说主人的姐姐 Herbert夫人的贴身女仆吗？”

“Herbert夫人？”

“是的，Guinevere小姐两年前就跟着出嫁的Herbert夫人去了伦敦。”

Wow，看来Morgana真的实现了去伦敦的愿望。如果没Merlin猜错的话，她的丈夫Herbert先生应该是那位年纪轻轻就在珠宝界拼出一片天地的伦敦商界新星——听说他前年娶了一位美丽而精明的妻子。

 

“怎么没看见Pendragon夫人？”Merlin小心地问。

“夫人？您不知道吗？夫人她……”

然而这位名叫George的男仆还没有说完就传来了敲门声。

金发男人从虚掩的门后探出头来。

“主人。”George叠起手里的毛巾，恭敬地欠身离去。

 

Arthur走到Merlin对面的沙发坐下。他换上了一件整洁的白衬衫和墨蓝色的马甲，看上去非常休闲。

“感觉怎么样？还冷吗？”

“我很好。不用担心。”

Merlin微笑着回答，低头抿了口红茶。一头乌黑的头发像鸟窝一样凌乱，颧骨和耳朵都泛着微红，透过毛毯的缝隙，还能看到从宽大睡袍的衣襟里露出雪白皮肤。

Arthur不禁咽了口唾液。

   

    注意到Arthur的注视，Merlin投来疑问的目光。

“咳咳。”Arthur尴尬地清了清嗓子，“你这几年过得怎么样？我是说在伦敦的工作如何？”

“还行，至少……前几年还行。”Merlin对着红茶吹了口气。“我的上司Mordred是我的同学，所以工作待遇很不错。”Merlin耸肩道。“但是……最近出了点事，我不得不辞掉了这份工作。”

“什么事？”Arthur皱着眉问。

“有人挖出了我在大学的时候见不得人的事……”Merlin咬了咬嘴唇，“你知道的，在伦敦，声誉就是一切。”

Arthur大概能够猜出来Merlin所谓“见不得人的事”是什么了。

 

“那你打算怎么办？”

“找份新工作，在北美。”

“北美？！”Arthur惊呼一声，他以为自己听错了。

“是的。船票我都订好了，后天就离开。”Merlin平静地说。

 

Arthur愣愣地盯着Merlin。

 

好不容易才见上一面，却听到这个消息。Arthur觉得内心被抽空了一般。难道刚刚那是告别吻吗？

“我……我以为……我以为你还爱着我。”Arthur低下头，他的金发似乎也失去了光彩。“看来是我弄错了。”

“不，Arthur。我一直爱着你。特别是离开卡梅洛特这几年，我没有一天不思念你。但是我们之间没有结果的，而且那会毁了一切。看见了吗？一件多年前的往事都能让我在伦敦毫无立足之地，不论我的人脉有多广！”Merlin闭上眼，深吸一口气，“相信我，Arthur，我爱你。所以我必须离开你。瞧瞧你现在拥有多么幸福的生活。”

“我并不幸福，Merlin。”Arthur眼含热泪，他几乎是在低吼。“你根本不知道我这几年来是怎么过过来的。我试图爱上我的妻子，但是根本就是徒劳，哪怕我知道她是个深爱着我的好女人！”

Merlin注意到Arthur用了过去式。“你夫人她……”

“Mithian……她两年前死于难产。为了女儿，她坚持到了最后。”

 

Merlin在震惊之中瞪大了眼睛。

“抱歉……我不是有意……”

“我知道。你不必道歉。”Arthur打断他的话。

“‘希望你能找到真爱’，那是她对我说的临终遗言……上帝啊……恐怕我的灵魂永远也无法摆脱对她的愧疚。”Arthur痛苦地捂起脸，声音都哽咽起来。“现在，连你也……”他说不下去了。

 

Merlin赶紧放下红茶，走到Arthur身前蹲下身，搂住结实却又脆弱的肩膀。

“Arthur……”

他张口想说些什么安慰的话，却不知道说什么好，只好任凭Arthur的泪水沾湿自己的衣襟。

 

过了好一会，Arthur才抬起头来，他恳切地盯着Merlin。

“留下来陪我，求你了，Merlin。”

“但是……”

“我可以提供给你工作，阿尔贝恩马上要在阿根廷开展业务，我急需一个西班牙语翻译。”Arthur如同抓住最后的救命稻草一般连珠炮似的说完。

“这不是工作的问题，Arthur。你的名声……”

“我不在乎。”Arthur似乎找到了希望，语气急切起来，他起身凑到Merlin面前。“我们可以搬到阿根廷去，那里谁也不认识我们。”

“你还有女儿。她叫什么名字？”

“Aithusa，我们可以带她一起去。”

“哦，这太疯狂了！”

“总比呆在这里想你想到死好。”Arthur的眼神格外坚定。

“Arthur，我订好船票了。”

“算我欠你的债。”

 

Merlin彻底语塞，过了半晌，他终于无奈地开口问：

“我还有别的选择吗？”

“我不这么认为。”Arthur摇头道，那双湛蓝色眼睛的温度几乎要把Merlin融化。

 

※※※

 

当Arthur的指腹拨开睡衣的衣襟，触碰Merlin瘦削的锁骨时，他感觉到Merlin细微的颤栗。

 

“怎么了？”Arthur柔声问。

“你确定要在这里……”

Merlin游移着苍蓝色的眼珠，脸颊上泛着微微的红晕。不知是轻微的晕船还是眼下的情迷，他的语气也变得迷迷糊糊。

“我想不出比这里更适合的地方了。放心吧，头等舱。只有我们，不会被打扰。”Arthur觉得自己此刻的声音听起来一定性感得像欺骗少女上床的花花公子。

好吧，本质上似乎真没什么区别。

 

Merlin抿了抿嘴唇，望着居高临下钳制着自己的Arthur，支起身体，手搭着金发男人的脖子，在Arthur的嘴角缀上一个轻柔的吻。

在Arthur看来，这真是世上最魅惑的邀请。

 

Merlin担当阿尔贝恩的翻译兼厂长助理已经三个月了。尽管Merlin和Arthur几乎天天都呆在一块，但是，迫于阿根廷的事务实在是过于繁多以及名誉上的顾虑，两人最亲密的动作也默契地止步于早晨Merlin给Arthur送翻译好的商函时那些仓促的早安吻。

 

因此，当Arthur真正抓住——准确来说是创造，客轮上的豪华二人间是他一直坚持的结果——二人独处的机会时，他反而有些手足无措，就好像第一次面对欢爱的处男一样。

 

Arthur埋首，将自己的湿热的吻献给Merlin暴露在宽松睡衣外的肌肤。光洁白皙的肌肤和黑色的毛发散发出淡淡清香，混杂着Merlin自身独特的清新和沐浴香皂的馥郁，沁人心脾。以至于Arthur觉得自己的吻像一位虔诚教徒的步伐，落在前往圣地的路上，对前方的每一块石子、每一个坑洼都充满着神往和敬意，而Merlin满足的哼哼则像是呼唤着信徒的圣歌。

 

Arthur利索地脱掉自己所有的衣物，却没有彻底剥下Merlin身上那件深红色的丝质睡袍。他只是松开了腰带，拨开衣襟，让Merlin的身体在鲜艳的丝绸下若隐若现。如同他们的感情，尽管避免不了遮遮掩掩，却炽热而猛烈。

 

※※※

 

当Merlin感觉到第三根糊满润滑油的手指探入自己的身体的时候，他听见Arthur轻声说“抱歉”。

“不要抱歉……唔嗯……这比你上次睡我的时候好多了。”Merlin眨眨眼睛，微笑着揉了揉Arthur的金发。

Arthur闻言愣了几秒，他握住Merlin的手腕，抚上那骨干的手，放在唇边狠狠地亲吻着。

“我知道……我是在为上次的鲁莽道歉。”Arthur一边吻着，一边用近乎吐气的声音说。

Merlin勾起的嘴角再次被饥渴的唇瓣附上。

 

响亮的汽笛声穿透舷窗，风浪推着客轮微微摇摆。壁灯上的水晶挂坠随之轻晃，反射出五彩的光芒。整个客房弥漫着隐约的酒气。宴会厅的喧嚣似乎还萦绕耳畔，那些轻快的桑巴、飞扬的旋律、Arthur的欢笑、觥筹交错的光影在Merlin的眼前飞快地闪现着，伴随着摇曳的空间和令人心跳加速的情话，让Merlin在Arthur进入的时候头晕目眩，只能把腿软绵绵地搭在金发男人的腰上，发出猫一般的呜咽。

 

“嗯……”Merlin迷糊之中闷哼着。

Arthur太温柔了，每一个动作都小心翼翼，生怕弄坏了什么一样。以至于Merlin有些还念第一次和自己上床的那个酒气冲天、毛手毛脚的“混账Arthur”。

“老天……Arthur……如果你真的好几年没做过，那就别忍着了……”Merlin玩味地看着Arthur，“把你那绅士的一套留给你要应付的淑女们，不用担心我……”Merlin说着还扭了扭臀。

这淫荡的扭动让原本缓慢从容的Arthur不禁蹙眉大叫起来。

恭敬不如从命，Arthur老老实实地加速开拓着柔软的领地，还不忘和Merlin贫贫嘴。

“哦，我亲爱的家庭教师！你知不知道你现在下流得像个男妓？”

Merlin偏过头，露出一丝嘲笑：“别装正经了，我亲爱的Arthur老板……嗯啊……我知道你这几个月……唔……天天在梦里都想着这样的我……啊哈……我也只为你才如此……啊哈……嗯——哈……”

Merlin已经无法再组织语言了——下身紧紧包裹着的粗壮滚烫的分身已经开始慢慢运动起来，缓缓抽离又骤然猛冲，每一次都挺进更深的秘境。

 

既然身下人的身体已经向自己完全敞开，又何必还和他计较口舌之快？Arthur这样想着，宠溺地笑了笑，空出套弄着Merlin分身的手，为他拂去右鬓上不知何时粘上的红线。

 

“啊……哈……Arthur……Arthur……啊——嗯……Arthur……”

随着金发男人频率不断加快，Merlin淫靡的叫声伴着木床的欢唱，越来越响。他湿润饱满的嘴唇如同缺氧般一张一合，任何有意义的语言都无法发出，除了动听的呻吟和恋人的名字。

他细长的手指紧紧攒着床单，阖上如同蒙着薄纱的湿润眼眸，全神贯注地感受着体内深浅不一的律动，让内壁随之收放张弛——Arthur为了这一天等待太久，他不想让Arthur火热的蓝眼睛浸染失望的色彩。

 

“哦——哦——上帝啊——哈……啊哈……”

感受到Merlin体贴的配合，Arthur喜不自禁地低吼。他马力全开，每一次都狠狠地撞击着。

眼前，那原本洁白好似瓷器的躯体泛着迷人的粉红色，在散乱的红睡袍的半遮半掩下，显得格外可口诱人。Arthur觉得自己迟早有一天会被这样独一无二的瑰丽景象折磨成疯子——也许他早就疯了，从抛开一切顾虑和Merlin登上这条见鬼的大船开始。

事实上，Arthur在抚摸Merlin紧致粉嫩的穴口时，已经完全无法理解自己当初为什么能封闭对Merlin的爱，也无法理解自己当初怎么能在教堂里对另一个女人信誓旦旦。这份感情明明是如此销魂蚀骨，简直能吞噬自己的整个灵魂！

什么道德规范，什么上帝旨意，什么亏欠罪孽，都见鬼去吧。Arthur想。

不可理喻也好，荒谬至极也罢，他现在只想拥有Merlin，并且再也不会放手。

 

“啊——”

Merlin愉悦的叫喊昭示着高潮的来临。粘稠而发亮的液体喷射在Arthur结实的胸腹上。紧接着，当Merlin还没从高潮的脱力中回过神，一股微凉就灌进Merlin的下身，带给他一种久违的熟悉感，令人安心。如同干涸的河床迎来了雨露，漫长的黑夜等来了黎明。

 

“我爱你，Merlin。”他轻咬Merlin的鲜红欲滴的耳廓。

“我也爱你。”他挠着Arthur濡湿的耀眼金发。

 

※※※

 

激情之后，空气中的凉意让Merlin不得不扯紧睡袍的衣襟，蹭进Arthur宽阔结实而温暖的怀里。Arthur这才发现被子早已在刚才激烈的折腾中掉到了地毯上。他立刻起身，横抱起Merlin。

 

“Arthur！你还想干什么？”Merlin睁大眼睛。

“别担心。我只是想换个干净的床睡觉。”

Arthur把怀里情欲还未完全退去的酥软身体放在旁边整洁的床上，又转身拿来之前那张床上的枕头，拍了拍，摆在Merlin的脑袋旁。

 

就在他准备钻进被窝里的时候，他听见Merlin咕哝道：

“我原本以为你特地订有两张单人床的房间是为了避嫌。”

“哦，怎么可能？！”Arthur夸张地瞪大眼珠否认道。“其实是我觉得在同一张床上睡整整两个星期太没情趣了。”

Arthur坏笑着耸了耸肩，并且满意地吃了Merlin一记白眼。

他搂着Merlin，掖好被子，轻声说：“我在马德普拉塔①已经买好了宅院，过几年等阿根廷的业务发展好了之后我再问问Aithusa是愿意和她的Morgana姑妈在一起还是愿意跟我们一块儿住，如果是后者就把她接到那所新宅子里，我们还能带她去海滨度假。只不过我有点担心……”

Arthur停下对未来的描绘。均匀的呼吸正吹拂着他的脖颈——怀中人已安然入睡。

Arthur久久地注视着Merlin的睡颜，享受这难得的安逸和静谧。

 

※※※ **全文完** ※※※

 

（注释①：马德普拉塔——阿根廷海滨城市。）


End file.
